When all the roads cross
by chromaticwyrm
Summary: The story of a dalish elf thrown into the center of a human war and the unexpected people he finds that do not fit the prejudice of his clan. A story of love and friendships. Dorian-Levellan, some spoilers, Friendship, Hardships, Comfort Please review and thank you for all the reads thus far! I am already outlining a sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fan fiction so I hope you like it I intend to write of not only events in the game but beyond. This does have spoilers including a romance with Dorian so if you haven't played through that option you may wish to first! (hopefully as a black haired, blue eyed elf reaver!) I people like my work I will willingly write sequels. Characters presented belong to the creators of Dragon age Inquisition. Title changed to represent this is not a cross over! **edited for easier reading thank you for the suggestion!**  
**

**chapter key**

dalish=a elf descendant of those who settled in the "dales" after helping Andraste, consider barbaric and wild by some people

shemlen=meaning "quick blooded" a derogatory term used to describe humans

_Elgar'nan=elf father, elven god of vengence  
_

* * *

Frost clung in the air forming a hazy mist as Drakken pride of the Lavellan clan pulled his forest green cloak of halla wool tightly about him to ward off the cold. _What was Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan thinking?_ _How would this conclave to end a __shemlen__ war between the Mages and Templers help the people?_ He shook his head sending the deep ebony locks of thick hair that hung to his shoulders loose, one should not question the keeper her link to the fade gave her dreams Drakken could not fathom. Of course she chose him, he was strong some in the clan would claim him the strongest even at nineteen he was as tall as any human. In addition it was Drakken that often spoke up that the hatred was pointless the humans who destroyed Arlathan and even more recently those who went back on their word and took back the Dales were all dead, long buried. The older members of the clan would often roll their eyes and comment on the "fiery blood of youth." Still when shemlen did stumble upon the clan it was Drakken's fierce visage that gave them pause.

He shrugged in his dalish trappings his bare feet, the way he walked upon the snow rather than stumbling through it, the graceful strides despite the wicked maul upon his back , they all gave him away if he should be spotted in Haven the fact he didn't belong there would be blatantly obvious. Not everything was against him the dalish had a way of going unnoticed when they wished leading to tales of haunted highlands and spirit filled woods. It was this gift of the elvhen that allowed him to pass barely noticed.

The young elf was wandering the halls of the so called "Temple of Scared Ashes" seeking what his keeper meant him to find there when he heard a woman in distress. A good heart is often what the keeper said of him despite what his features often lead those who did not know him to believe. Drakken could not help but throw open the doors and demand to know what was going on. What met his narrowed gaze almost sent him reeling back, what was this deformed creature! In his surprise at seeing the elf Corypheus drops the his orb sending it rolling toward the door. Drakken only meant to pick up the object then throw it as a distraction in order to buy him some time. He had by the creatures face when it dropped, noticed the orb was valuable to it. Ignoring the pleas of the woman for him to "save himself" he never expected a explosion that sent him physically into the fade.

When he awoke he found himself bound upon his knees a heavy wooden shackle about his wrists. His ice blue eyes set off by the charcoal he painstakingly painted about his eyes and the black clan tattoo that skirted the outer corner of his right eye, he blinked staving off the sudden blinding torchlight. A sudden searing pain lit up his left hand, what had these shemlen done to him!

Seeker Cassandra circled the bound elf, unlike the city elves that bowed their heads and adverted their eyes this one's gaze followed her pacing as if waiting for a chance to pounce. He was dangerous and she knew it, there was no doubt he caused the explosion. The elf grimaced as another expansion of the mark lit up his hand. It must hurt she thought but the elf stoically grit his teeth refusing to cry out in pain. She yanked up his right arm with enough force to dislocate a his shoulder, "What is this on your other hand?!" The elf would only grunt at her with a glare that was clear if he was loose he would set upon her like a wild beast. Perhaps he needs to be told the gravity of his situation. They needed him but Cassandra was not ready to tip her hand to that, not yet.

"The prisoner" was lead outside to greet a hundred angry faces all wanting his blood for the death of the divine but it wasn't them he looked at as his eyes were immediately drawn to the massive vortex in the sky.

"W..what is that?" the elf who had so far not even spoken voluntarily asked a sort of hazy disbelief in his voice for the moment his deep tenor had lost the edge of spite Cassandra had heard up till now.

"That is the breech and we shall see if your mark can close it." she said matter-of-factly as she tugged him along by the right arm she had dislocated after all she only needed his left hand. The movement elicited a snarl from the elf but nothing more as she lead him off. Those gathered jeered or simply glared as the guards pushed them back for Cassandra to lead her strange charge through. Between the pulses that racked his form from the mark up, the shackles, days without food or water, and now his dislocated shoulder the elf could barely stumble along.

* * *

They weaved along the road toward the temple bridge the burning in his left arm seemed to increase as he ground his teeth. _So he was to be what, some sort of tool for the shemlen? Was none of their own brave enough to endure this ruinous magic they put on his hand? How was this going to help the people? By Elgar'nan if he had use of both his arms and a great blade he'd teach them a lesson._

It was Cassandra speaking again that jarred him from his own thoughts. "If we do not close breech it threatens all of Thedas, it threatens you just as the breech grows so does the mark on your hand." she explained in her heavy Nevarran accent. As if to back up the seekers words a larger than normal pulse from the breech brought the elf to his knees, for once a cry of pain escaped his tightly pressed lips. The light from the mark engulfed them both in a green expanse of light then faded. It was then that Cassandra felt the first gnawing of doubt, _Why would anyone do this to themselves?_ It was obvious the elves stoic nature was masking the intense pain. Cassandra leaned down, gentler this time a twinge of guilt for what she had done to his shoulder it wasn't like her to torture prisoners.

The dalish elf looked up to meet her gaze and it stopped her for a moment, had the inner irises of his eyes always been golden? Till now she thought his eyes reminded her of a cold glacier she had once seen but now upon closer look they were more like the endless sunrise of a midnight sun only seen in the far north. _The dawn will come. _What a strange thought to have Cassandra thought, as she crouched next to the elf offering her water skin. "Drink." the warrior woman commanded.

The elf paused a dubious expression on his gaunt face _did she mean to poison him? No, they needed the mark though they very well may kill him later, it would be wiser to poison him then see how many flat ears he could take with him _Drakken thought.

Cassandra sighed out "Stubborn! Fine then, listen elf we both know your unarmed, injured, famished, you will be no match for me. So I free your hands and you come else if you try anything I will run my sword through you. Perhaps your hand will work severed from your body?" The Seeker smirked of course it was a blatant lie Solas had insisted time and time again if the dark haired elf died so would the magic but the elf didn't need to know that. In reply the Drakken merely nodded as she cut the shackles off. The Seeker felt another tug of her conscience looking into the elf's face, dirty his cheeks sunk in from lack of food or water he looked so much unlike the snarling creature ready to lunge at her hours ago.

So began the story of a elf thrown into the chaos of a human war...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review-chapter edited for better reading ( I hope :) )**

Drakken awoke to a soft rustle bolting to sitting upright he glared to find the source of the sound was a elven girl scared out of her wits by his sudden reaction. _Where was he?_ _Was he home?_ The Dalish never lived in houses. No he was somewhere else..the breech! Now he remembered! Solas that elf apostate has popped his shoulder back in and Drakken had lead them all through the mountain. So lost in putting pieces together he barely registered what the girl said before she ran off. _He had closed the breech and they were..happy with him now? _He would never make sense of things.

The elf took a survey of his surroundings as he stumbled out of bed, the room was simple but well kept, a fire had been tended to in the hearth. He found it a bit disturbing to note while he was unconscious someone had stripped his worn dalish armor off, bathed him and dressed him in a black form fitting woolen coat with matching black leather pants. On the table nearby was two iron pitchers and trays of meat, cheese, and fruits. Placed neatly on a bench at the foot of the bed was human made armor, the brass of scale mail cleverly forged to look well..just like scales, on top of that lay a great sword in its back holster, and beneath a heavy fur cloak of black wolf pelt._ So shemlen planned to what, feed him, armor him, arm him then send him to trail? It made no sense!_ He had to admit he was famished and thirsty he wasted no time in drinking the entire first pitcher, goblet ignored. He turned his gaze to the door as murmured voices began to grow. He couldn't make out what the voices were saying, maybe he ought to be armored he thought.

The Herald slowly opened the door before he even knew he was the Herald, the gathered crowd began to cheer, the soldiers saluted him. Herald of Andraste he heard them call him. _ Surely the dread wolf was playing tricks with his ears he didn't even follow the Shemlen gods!_ A human woman with a small girl clutching her waist reached out to grab his hand as he passed "Thank you for stopping the demons!" Drakken would have pulled away but the look of adoration froze him in his tracks and instead he gently took back his hand and grumbled a "..welcome" and with that he stalked off to the chantry. _The whole world has gone mad _he thought to himself. A heavy wooden door barred his path in the Chantry as heated voices argued from beyond it, not bothering to knock he pushed open the door and stormed into the "war room."

"Bind the prisoner and ready him for trail!" the mousey cleric he recalled from the bridge yelled. Roderick, Drakken thought he was named.

"Stay that order and leave." the surly woman he learned was Seeker Cassandra demanded. That left just the four in the room, the chancellor, the seeker, the spy master and..what? What exactly was he in all this he pondered? The elf leaned against the wall as the humans bickered, there was no point in arguing with shemlen they never listen. As Drakken figured it his only course of action was to deal with whatever they decided.

* * *

That argument was weeks ago since then Cassandra's confidence grew she had made the right choice in not allowing Chancellor Roderick to take the elf to trial. The elf..no Lord Lavellan had done everything she asked of him then some. They asked for him to meet a cleric and while he was at it he clothed and feed the refugees. They asked for horses and got the finest steeds plus the loyalty of a cult. They asked him to hire the Bull's Chargers Mercenaries and the Herald brought back them and The Blades of Hessarian. She asked him to look into the disappearance of soldiers in a bog he brought them back and Avvar ally. What ever they asked of him the elf delivered with the same headstrong determination he had in battle.

Drakken was tired of the arguments, templers or mages, mages or templers all while the breech remained. As long as that breech was there he couldn't go home even if Cassandra would allow him to, something had to be done. Without consulting Cassandra or the others Drakken Lavellan lead Solas, Varric the dwarf and Blackwall their new grey warden ally to the village of Red Cliff. He intended to at least to meet the mages of the rebellion only to be faced with Tevinter Magisters instead. The meeting seemed hopeful, tentative at first perhaps this Magister would lend the Inquisition aid. That as until Felix the Magister's son seemed to became suddenly ill. Slumping against the elf as if for support the strange young man slipped a note into Levellan's hand. "Meet me at the chantry, you are in danger" the ominous note read. It was a trap for sure, still if he was ever to go home to his clan he needed at least one group to help him seal the breach.

"You know it's a trap Lanky." Varric pointed out the obvious with a nickname meant to poke fun at the Heralds tall but lithe form.

"Josephine already told you Varric not to call him that in public, the Herald must be treated with the utmost dignity." Solas chided.

"Oh yeah, ok Chuckles." the dwarf quipped back a smirk on his beardless face.

Solas barely had time to roll his eyes before Lavellen shoved the note into his armor "We're going to the Chantry."

" 'Bout time." added Blackwall his arms crossed sullenly. It always amused the Herald this human had more beard then the dwarf, still Blackwall had a sadness that lingered just where Drakken couldn't grasp it. The Herald knew precious little of wardens other then they were necessary in stopping a blight and Blackwall seemed like a good man Shemlen or not.

What they found as they flung open the heavy double doors of the chantry wasn't Felix, it was a rift and one lone mage fighting a endless tide of demons. "It's about time you got here." the mustached mage said almost gleefully. He got no more than a cursory glance from the Herald as the elf pushed past the mage to deal with a new round of demons. _Did he just get ..dismissed. Dorian of house Pavus dismissed by a elf? What was the world coming too,_ Dorian thought as he finished of the last demon. It wasn't till the rift was sealed that Dorian walked up intending to stand next to the elf that he realized this was unlike any elf he'd ever met.

What turned about to face Dorian nearly snarled at him, massive sword unsheathed he looked...feral. Dorian already knew by the way the elf fought he was seeing something new but, this? The black haired elf stood eye to eye with the Tevinter and leveled a piercing look, his shoulders squared rather than bowed made him look taller than any elf Dorian had seen. For what seemed like a eternity the two shared a battle of stares. The elf was defiantly dangerous but Dorian liked playing and poking at dangerous things so he smugly said breaking the silence "You don't know how that works do you? You just wave your fingers and "poof" rift is gone?" _Oh the way this one's face looked enraged, what fun!_

Drakken's only reply was a sneer at the flamboyant mage.

"Easy there Lanky, he's a ass but not our enemy..I don't think." Varric said as he drifted to the Heralds other side clasping his beloved crossbow "Bianca" to his back "Yup, defiantly a ass."

Solas cleared his throat "Lord Lavellen I believe Varric is correct, this man may not be our enemy." making sure he emphasized the "Lord" part.

"So we what, trust a spoiled Tevinter Magister, isn't one enough?" Blackwall said his dislike for Dorian apparent right away.

Dorian tapped his chin, _will wonders never cease a "Lord" elf. _The mage cleared his voice and explained _exactly_ why he was not a Magister. He went on to explain the intricate theory of time magic as well. Dorian was sure the feral elf or the surly unwashed warden would never fathom the theory as he watched Drakken sheath his sword.

"So you're telling me that the slowing and speeding up of time and possibly even these particular rifts are a result of your former mentors time altering spell?" the Herald asked as he sized Dorian up.

_Hrmm...I shall have to remember he is smarter than your average barbarian. I wonder if he's one of those Dalish, don't they eat human babies and summon demon wolves with blood magic? _Dorian thought to himself with a grin, he so loved fanciful tales! It was then that Felix finally showed stating "Whatever he did, he did it to get to you." as he looked at Drakken.

The Herald frowned, he still wasn't used to all the attention let alone the object of someone's obsession for whatever reason. Drakken rubbed the back of his neck, the whole thing had him nervous. Finally he held up his gauntleted hand before Blackwall's accusations that Dorian and Felix were lying turned into a heated argument sure to gain attention. "We're going back to Haven we're outplayed for the moment and the next move belongs to this Magister Alexius." With that the elf Herald turned on his heels and strides out of the Chantry.

"I know what you're thinking Dorian, I don't think the elf will have you." Felix shook his head.

"What!? Not have me? Felix I think you've caught a fever I'll have him begging for me within a week! Besides I was aiming for the angry bearded one" with that Dorian smirked set out for Haven though on foot he would arrive long after the Herald and his companions.

* * *

"Cullen we cannot leave a Magister at our doorstep!" Leliana scowled at the tall blond man as they argued in the Chantry. Drakken had returned just moments ago weary and painted in road dust, somehow Leliana already knew what happened. The red haired spy master always seemed one step ahead making Drakken glad he wasn't on her bad side.

"And we can't damn well send the Herald into a trap! He should have never gone to Redcliff to start with!" Cullen slammed a hand on the war table sending some of the pieces used for troop movements scattering.

"Surely the mages would rather work with us." added Josephine the rather charming Antivan diplomat who seemed forever behind her candle and scrolls.

"I don't know what to do." admitted Cassandra for once not acting before she thought the scar on her cheek adding to her visage of perpetual anger.

Drakken pinched the bridge of his nose till this point he had leaned silently against the far wall. He was still perplexed on why they insisted on dragging him this room if only to listen to them argue. Pushing off the wall he shifted his weight and held up his right hand as if to bade them to silence, the one unblemished by the mark. The other three had learned already this motion meant the elf was finally going to talk. Cassandra admired the Heralds ability to keep silent unless he had something to say. Josephine in stark contrast found it a bit irksome as she had to pry answers from the elf. The ambassador was used to nobles more than happy to talk about their opinions, themselves, and how great they were.

"We're meeting the Magister, at least I know he wants me dead unlike the Lord Seeker, I have no idea what that man is thinking" always with a tone that brokered little room for debate however that did nothing to stop Commander Cullen from speaking out. As far as the Commander was concerned it was his job to protect their Herald.

"Redcliff is unassailable Herald if you go there my troops cannot help you, you'd be alone and outnumbered." the commander said in a bit more docile tones.

A gust of cold wind as the heavy doors flew open bade all four to stare, rather hostilely as one arrogant Tevinter mage strolled into the room as if invited. Cullen's hand went to his blade as the aide stammered from behind Dorian "My lords and ladies I tried to stop him, he wouldn't listen!"

"Of course he didn't" Drakken shook his head. "Dorian."

"Oh do call off your lion" Dorian waved at Cullen as the Commander sheathed his blade in a huff. "I did say I wanted to be here if you went after Alexius."

"Herald you know this..man?" Cullen was still glaring at Dorian as he spoke.

"Dorian of House Pavus of Vyrantium, student to Magister Alexius, that Magister we were just discussing." Leliana had apparently done her homework as always.

"Former student." Dorian corrected her "And I studied the magic Alexius used to alter time, you need me. Besides every good army need a devilishly handsome mage!"

"He could be part of the trap, do you really want him at your back Herald?" added Cassandra.

Drakken paused for a moment weighing the options "Why warn us of a trap in the first place, why not just offer a pretense of friendship?"

"To gain our trust no doubt." Cassandra replied.

"We may need him." the Drakken answered.

"Fine" Cassandra growled "But I am coming with, to watch him."

"Now that we're settled, get the blasted mage out of here if he's a spy he doesn't need to hear details and of he's not well, he still doesn't." Cullen has this habit Drakken noted, of telling people they need to do something as he was doing it, hand firmly grasped on Dorian's arm Cullen bodily pushed the Tevinter out the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

_The nerve of these southerners! _Dorian thought. Did he just witness the elf in charge again? He offered Mother Giselle; who had been standing in the hallway what he thought was a adorable little wave only to be scowled at by her so he settled for pacing while the four in the war room sorted out details. It was then he heard a familiar dwarf voice .

"So Sparkler decide Redcliff wasn't backwoods enough?" the dwarf asked; his shirt wide open showing of the hair that wasn't on his chin.

"Oh no I decided a true southern experience was traipsing alone through a bitterly cold mountain pass to a quaint little village that hasn't even learned that gaps between wood boards doesn't make for the warmest walls." Dorian said with a smirk.

It was then the doors opened and the four leaders of this Inquisition plus the Herald filed out "Find Dorian a horse, Cassandra, Varric your with me." Drakken barked as he strode past with only a sidelong look at Dorian. "I am going to go saddle my hart meet at the gates." Dorian quickly followed the dwarf and the black haired seeker to the stables as they fell in behind the elf.

"I don't like this." Cullen said to Leliana his amber eyes watching the front doors of the chantry the foursome had left by.

"Drakken is no push over and Cassandra will not let anything happen to him, besides my agents will do their job." the spymaster replied always confident in her people.

"Maker let's hope so." Cullen replied as he himself strode out to return to training the recruits.

Cassandra did not like the way Dorian watched the Herald as he rode point on the massive antlered elk he preferred over a horse. The Herald raised his hand to stop the company for the night then urged his surefooted hart up a steep hillside to get a view as the guards set camp, undoubtedly to find the best spots to set watch. Cassandra had walked her horse to be even with Dorian's as she turned to study the Tevinter's face. Dorian had been watching Drakken and his mount pace the ridge of the hill the mage's lips were turned up into a wistful smile as the setting sun caught Drakken in profile. Cassandra blinked, was the Tevinter admiring their Herald? She followed his gaze until apparently she was caught staring at the elf as well. "He's rather handsome isn't he? That firm set jaw, the way his lips press together when he's thinking, and those eyes!" Dorian chirped.

Cassandra flushed "I have no idea what you are talking about!" with a huff she turned her steed back toward the camp to unsaddle it.

The whole exchange made Dorian smirk, _so many people to poke!_ Drakken and his elk descended the hillside nodding to Dorian as he passed having no idea he was the subject of such talk. The party settled in for the night, the next leg of the ride needed to begin just before dawn if they intended to reach Redcliff before night fall.


	3. Chapter 3

****edited to read better!****

**chapter key**

Asinus asinum= this is actually latin for " a donkeys ass" as tevinter sounds alot like latin to me

Dareth shiral falon= ancient elven "safe journey friend"

Fenedhis= a elven curse

* * *

Dorian awoke and pushed the flap open to his tent to find camp already being broke, a heavy fog laid in the small glen so it was with a bit of a start that he found the Herald next to him. _Damn these elves, _he thought even in heavy armor he hadn't heard Drakken walk up beside him.

"Dorian you recall the plan right? You sneak in with our scouts, get them past the magical wards. If they are not in place we're all dead, this is where you prove your not a "evil Tevinter". We part ways at the crossroads we should reach them by noon." Drakken fixed his blue eyes onto Dorian always to the point with the least words necessary.

Honestly Dorian had never managed to get this close to the elf, apparently it was fine if the elf approached him. The black tattoo that swirled over his right eye, Dorian had thought it vines but this close he could see they were in fact snakes that adorned the rather handsome face. Dorian also noted this is probably the most words he'd ever heard Drakken say at one time. Now that he thought of it he'd swore Drakken looked familiar but, where had he seen him?

"Really I am not some southern circle mage who can barely manage a cantrip!" the Tevinter crossed his arms to add to his holier than thou tone. _Was the elf actually grinning? _ "Your heraldness a moment actually. I'd like to ride next to you in the vanguard, we could talk more about what we might face." Dorian offered in softer tones.

Drakken raised a eyebrow, the only thing he knew of Tevinters was that the keeper said to avoid them and they kidnap unwary elves and drag them back as slaves, still he liked to listen to what Cassandra deemed as "the incessant prattling of a spoiled mage." Dorian's chatter filled the gaps, the silence that allowed Drakken's thoughts to lead him to think of his clan. In those moments the elf whispered prayers to gods who would never hear him that they stayed safe. "Very well Dorian, if that is your wish" with that the Herald walked back into the fog to find his hart._ Take that seeker! _Dorian thought in triumph, she won't be keeping him from finding out about this Herald of Andraste.

As soon as they set out Dorian spurred the bay mare he had been given to ride up next to the Heralds hart he barely took a breath to speak before finding Cassandra at his other side.

"What are you doing?" Cassandra demanded.

Dorian did his best to look and sound devastated "I am just offering my services and knowledge to our lovely Herald, besides he said I could ride next to him."

"Did you tell him he could?" Cassandra leaned forward the creak leather from her saddle so she could met Drakken's eyes.

"I did say he could" the elf answered "Is there a problem with that? And did he just call me lovely?" Drakken shot a look at Dorian who just beamed a grin.

"No..no problem I just don't trust him, not yet." Cassandra reined her black war charger closer making it clear she would be right there watching Dorian.

* * *

"So about this magic?" Drakken asked always straight to the point.

Dorian spent the next several hours explaining why exactly he was helping and the theory behind time magic. At times the Herald seemed to not be paying attention scanning the gullies and valleys for movement yet every time Dorian asked "Did you hear me?" Drakken repeated back what he had said. Sometimes the elf asked questions mainly on how to counter such magic. Now that he felt he more then fulfilled his end of the bargain it was time to get what he really was after, learning more about the elf. That was it! Drakken looked like a ancient painting hung in the halls of the Magistrium said to be pre-fall of the Elven empire. He recalled the painting because his teacher in practical use of magic had been one of the mages who painstakingly restored the artwork coaxing pigments to life from the ages old paint. In the painting a elven warrior stood patting the flank of his hart, his angular features reminded him much of the Herald. Oh and how he had stared a bit longingly at that portrait.

"Your name Drakken, does it mean something?" as he asked he could practically feel Cassandra glaring at the back of his head, she had fallen behind them annoyed with all the talk of magic.

"The keeper thinks the word means "Drake kin." the herald answered sidelong.

"Thinks, it's elven? Shouldn't you know?" Dorian tactful as always.

Drakken reined his elk to a stop with a deep scowl as he glared at the Tevinter "No, we don't know because most of what we were was destroyed by your ancestors."

By the boots of the Maker Dorian had stepped into it hadn't he? He scowled as Drakken clicked sending his elk into a gallop putting distance between them ending the conversation.

Cassandra snickered from behind him "Well that was well done, Bravo!"

"Asinus asinum" Dorian muttered under his breath as Cassandra rode away. It was Varric who pulled up next to Dorian only to receive a sullen glance.

"Cheer up Sparkler, Lan...I mean the Herald, he's just broody. He reminds me of another elf I know. Something with elves and big weapons must make them that way. I don't think he'll hold a grudge if you go apologize. Probably why you like him, humans and your thing for broody elves. Hawke was proof of that." the dwarf said in rapid succession.

"Me apologize?_ He_ clearly over reacted..and I do not _like_ him I just was trying to waste time." Dorian replied indignantly.

"Sure you don't." Varric grinned making Dorian want so badly to set the dwarfs exposed chest hair on fire.

* * *

Thankfully the it only took another hour to reach the crossroads. Dorian walked up to hear Cassandra playfully tell the Herald "We may have to get Varric to do the talking, you're not exactly chatty Lord Lavellen."

"I can be chatty, you know, if our lives depend on it." the elf replied sullenly.

Dorian had almost passed by the two when he heard Drakken's voice from behind him. "Dorian." The mage turned about a charming smile on his face as if the previous time they spoke never happened. "Dareth shiral falon" the elf said as he grasped the mage's forearm for a moment, nodded and walked away. By the tone the Herald used it wasn't a curse at least but elven was not his specialty so Dorian made a mental note to perhaps ask Solas what it meant, if they survived of course. For now though his job was to get the assassins alive to the main hall while the Herald played bait. Secretly a part of him prayed he didn't fail he did like the elf, at least a bit.

"You understand that much of this depends on Dorian." Cassandra scoffed as her, Varric, and Drakken rode off toward Redcliff, the rest of the group with Dorian were to circle around to an old windmill in it lay a escape tunnel they would use to get in.

"We can't save Theadas if we mistrust everyone, after all you trust me don't you Seeker?" Drakken asked as his hart jogged alongside her horse.

"You are not a Tevinter." Cassandra stated plainly.

"Oh come on Seeker give Sparkler a chance." Varric interjected as Cassandra's charger fell back next to the smaller horse they had found for the dwarf.

"You have no place to talk, you and your tales." the Seeker gave the dwarf a hard look.

Varric held up his hands in defeat "Fine fine, just pray then."

"I don't need your permission to pray Varric" she scoffed in reply.

"Fenedhis, please will you two stop?" By now Drakken had twisted about in his saddle to look at them both. Cassandra raised her chin, "Fine."

"Sorry Herald." Varric said but his face said he clearly thought Cassandra started it.

The rest of the ride was continued in truce of silence until they were escorted into the main hall well aware of the fact that Venatori surrounded them.

"Act casual" Varric whispered as Cassandra rolled her eyes.

Drakken played his part much to Cassandra's delight acting as if he completely believed they were there to broker for the mages even allowing Grand Enchanter Fiona to have her say. Who knew the elf could act if pressed? The Herald kept up the show until Felix tipped his hand "They know everything Father."

"Felix what have you done?" a look of shock on Alexius's face, they had managed to catch him off guard.

Unexpectedly Alexius pulled out a amulet and began to cast. "I shall erase you from history then!"

* * *

"No!" Dorian yelled as Drakken felt him rush past him to stand in front of the elf and weave a counter spell, at least that was the last thing he remembered. The next moment he found Dorian steadying him as he wobbled on his feet their surroundings completely different.

"Where are we? Are we still in Redcliff?" The herald clutched his head with one hand the other was like a vice grip on Dorian's arm. It was a strong grip Dorian would give the herald that, he hoped in the torchlight that the elf didn't notice his blush.

"More like when are we? Alexius sent us through time but how far?" Dorian was out of time to explain as two guards entered weapons drawn. Despite his quip about protecting the elf, the truth is he was drained he spent a lot of energy getting the assassins through and a great deal more countering that last spell. He needn't had said anything Drakken seemed to had figured it out as he drew his great sword and stepped forward. It didn't take long for him to deal with the guards as he turned blood spattered across his armor and over his high cheeks. The same wild, raging look Dorian had seen in the Chantry days ago and for a moment he worried the elf would turn on him. No, no there was a light of recognition in his eyes whatever ran wild in the Herald during battle the elf seemed to have it under control. Leaning his blade down Drakken asked "Can you get us back?"

"I think I can. If I get Alexius's amulet the one he used to cast the spell." for once Dorian didn't just ooze confidence.

"You have to." Drakken hefted his sword ready to head off.

"Wait! Earlier you said something to me it was. Dare the she rail fall on."

" Dareth shiral falon" the Herald corrected the mage with a grin.

"Yes that's all well and good but what does it mean?" Dorian shifted his weight he really wanted to know.

"It means, safe journey friend. I do know _some_ elvhen." with that the Herald left Dorian pondering if he just got subtly told off or suddenly forgiven.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**chapter key**

Fenedhis lasa= a elven curse

Ma vhenan= my heart

Mythal=elf goddess of protection, love, and justice

* * *

Dorian hurried after the elf, _I wonder if Drakken even realizes he has a certain swagger?_ So busy admiring the elf from behind Dorian nearly ran into him when he stopped short.

"All if this feels so very.." the Herald paused looking for the right word then settled for close enough "..wrong."

"These red crystals they are growing out of everything, what is it?" Dorian was actually reaching toward one as if to touch one. Drakken's hand snapped out latching onto Dorian's wrist dragging the mage back closer to him. "Fenedhis lasa don't touch it!" the elf growled. Dorian glared at the Herald he wasn't used to being manhandled by, well anyone but that expression faded as soon as he saw the look of concern on Drakken's face.

"I have only seen it once before" he explained quietly afraid his outburst would bring more guards. "It was at the Temple of Sacred Ashes when I first walked out of the Fade and the Inquisition soldiers found me. Worse than that Varric said just a small idol of it drove his brother mad and helped began the mage war."

"What do you mean "began the mage war""? Dorian asked canting his head curiously accounts of what exactly started all this mess in the south were sketchy at best in Tevinter.

"Apparently it's called red lyrium and when the Knight Captain of Kirkwall, Meredith I think was her name was she carried it with her for years. In the end it drove her mad, made her paranoid, delusional, till all she saw were blood mages of her charges. After all that it turned her to a statue of red lyrium." Drakken hadn't seem to realize he still had a tight grip on Dorian's wrist, not that Dorian was complaining about it now.

"Well as handsome a statue I would make I would prefer to not _actually _be the statue" Dorian nodded. "You can let go of me now Lord Lavellen, I promise I shall be a good boy and not touch it" the mage smirked.

Drakken actually did blush then enough Dorian could see it in the flickering torchlight as he slowly let go of Dorian's wrist, "Sorry."

"Don't be I'm not" Dorian grinned widely.

As Drakken turned back around to continue through the dank dungeon looking for a way out. Dorian however wanted to keep talking as followed the Herald, hoping the giant sword on the elf's back wasn't overcompensating. "So, have you ever been with anyone?" Dorian asked.

"Been with anyone?" Drakken asked back "You mean romantically?"

"Yes you fool elf, romantically!" He swore her heard the elf sigh.

"Yes."

"Yes? So there is some elven maiden waiting for you to return?" Dorian pried further after all this was the first time they had ever been alone with Drakken no Cassandra hovering like a mother hen.

"Probably a few are actually waiting for me to return but.." Drakken replied a sudden and profound sadness in his voice.

"But?"

"There was one, Ma vhenan, my heart she was perfect but, I lost her." Drakken hung his head low a moment then shook away the thoughts, they were in danger this wasn't a time to dwell.

Dorian's heart sunk, _here I am chasing after a elf who will never have interest in me but then what was that blush about earlier? _"So I take it you prefer the company of women?" Dorian asked just to make sure it was clear.

"No." Drakken replied flatly.

"No?" Dorian repeated puzzled.

The elf sighed again from the darkness just ahead of him, there was no torches to light their path here. "If I love someone, it's not because of how they look though she was beautiful. I would of loved her if she was a old women or ..male. It's the soul that counts." with that Drakken picked up the pace putting a short distance between them his usual signal the conversation was over. "Right now we have problems and as much as I enjoy your company I don't have the same appreciation of our surroundings." Drakken was using that flat tone of voice that so infuriated Dorian because he couldn't tell if the elf was being sarcastic or serious.

* * *

It took well over a hour to scour the dank dungeon finding both Cassandra and Varric infected with red lyrium. "Why does all the weird shit happen to you?" Varric had said when they once again repeated the theory of time travel and why they were not dead. The party did agree on one thing Alexius had to be stopped and he had to pay for what he did to the world.

Lastly they found Leliana a ghost of her former self, tortured beyond belief. She had yelled at Dorian for talking stating that he was just doing so to fill the silence but, that is _exactly _why Drakken liked Dorian's talking. After finding their way through the lower parts of Redcliff castle they came out into a courtyard were both Dorian and Drakken stared, slack jawed at the sky. "Once you were gone the rift began to grow again, all of Southern Theadus is nothing but demons now. Orlais fell when Venatori agents murdered the Empress." Cassandra explained. "We must stop this future."

Finally done staring at the breech Dorian moved to follow the others turning back to see Drakken still standing there, looking horrified up at the breech. "Herald we need to go." The elf didn't move. "Drakken we can't stay here." Dorian tried again but still not even a indication he had been heard so he returned to the Herald's side and grasped his forearm "Drakken?"

Dorian's touch seemed to bring the elf back and he finally spoke still staring up at the breech with a look of dread. "By Mythal, what if I fail them?" Not one of them had ever seen the elf falter till this moment. To all of them the elf had always seemed to carry himself with a confident air, a hard edge almost as if his soul was made of the same steel as his sword.

It was Cassandra who pushed Dorian aside to physically shake the elf though he was heavier then she thought he would be by his slender build. "You will and cannot fail or this..this is our future. The elder one will consume the world leave it ashes to reach the next!" she continued to shake the elf but the tactic seemed to work as Drakken lowered his gaze from the breech and numbly nodded.

Once Cassandra left the Herald to lead them across the courtyard Dorian returned to his side a new found appreciation that the stalwart elf perhaps had a softer side he just hadn't seen. "Don't worry you won't fail after all you have me." Dorian smirked.

Drakken's only reply was "Eh." but the elf smiled and that after all was Dorian's goal as the mage swooshed his arm indicating Drakken to lead on. Having more bows and blades in the party helped Dorian begin to finally recover from the draining over use of magic prior, that and a few lyrium drafts. Drakken seemed to regain his composure from his moment of self doubt slinging another demon spewing black ichors off his blade. "Where is Alexius hiding?"

"He sealed himself in the throne room along with Felix." Cassandra replied.

"Felix? Felix is still alive? How is that?" Dorian asked concerned for the young Tevinter.

"You will see." Leliana replied as she pulled a arrow from a demon she had downed.

Drakken looked between the spy master and the mage he knew when he met Dorian and Felix that the younger man meant something to Dorian, he felt it prying to ask what exactly that was. Perhaps it was brotherly concern, friendship he didn't think it was romantic. There wasn't time to ask him really as Leliana snapped at them both "If the elder one finds out you're here we are all doomed so move!"

* * *

Leave it to a mage to figure out another mages intricate door Drakken thought as he placed the last of the "red lyrium" keys. He still refused to let Dorian touch any of the strange lyrium citing the fact that he was not a mage or a Templar and perhaps it wouldn't affect him, he hoped at least. Throwing open the doors they found Alexius, the once proud Magister's shoulders slumped in defeat "I knew I hadn't killed you." To his right shambling about the raised dais was Felix or at least what was left him he looked to be nothing more than a corpse. Lelianna moved to place her dagger at Felix's throat.

"No!" yelled Drakken as he tried to lunge for Felix and Lelianna both, he wasn't fast enough as she drew her blade across the boys neck. "I want the world back!" with that the red haired spy master set herself upon Alexius starting a battle of magic and rifts.

The dalish elf roared as he rushed the magister the slamming him bodily into the ground but it was Lelianna that pounced on the prone form stabbing him repeatedly until Drakken pulled her off. "It's done." the elf assured her until a impact shook the castle.

"The elder one knows your here. You have to go now!" Cassandra yelled as she pushed both the elf and mage toward the dead Magister. Dorian with a grim look on his face retrieved the amulet from around Alexius's neck. "Give me a hour." Dorian said.

"Impossible you don't have a hour, you have as much time as I have arrows." Lelianna said as she lowered her bow.

"We will buy you time" Cassandra added with the grim sound in her voice of someone who knew they were about to die. Dorian was already working a spell to get them back.

"I can't let you sacrifice yourselves!" Drakken argued.

"Look at us we're already dead." Cassandra replied already heading out of the massive doors with Varric.

Every blast, every sound made Drakken flinch he knew they were dying out there. "You can't help them you have to stay here!" Dorrian demanded. The Herald flicked him a glance it was apparent he desperately wanted to help them. Drakken's heart sunk when the doors flung open it mean Cassandra and Varric were dead. Now only Lelianna was their only defense she prayed as her arrows flew. Drakken moved to join her as Dorian grabbed his arm and hissed "If you move we're all dead!" Then it was all over.

Drakken and Dorian blinked as they stood back in the present, it was like they never left. His spell having failed Alexius gave up surrendering himself to them. Only Dorian and Drakken would recall the terrible future. Just as they thought they had won soldiers bearing the crest of King Allister filed in. "This isn't good." Dorian noted as he backed up behind the Herald, he had precious little magic left if this went badly he was going to have to depend on the elf. Luckily for them King Allister was as forgiving as one could be when mages and magisters throws ones uncle out of his own castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**chapter key**

Fasta Vaas= a Tevinter curse

* * *

News that Drakken had formed a alliance with the rebel mages reached Haven before the Herald and not all were pleased. The elf had barely returned, exhausted he had ridden hard back to Haven. As him and Cassandra entered the Chantry with Dorian trailing close behind him Cullen nearly jumped on the Herald verbally "You can't give mages free reign of Haven, there will be blood mages, demons, maker only knows!"

Drakken blinked he'd never seen the Commander so beside himself. "I didn't give them free reign?"

"They were at your mercy you could have asked for so much more." Lelianna added.

"I didn't want to be seen taking advantage of people in need, that shouldn't be what we're about!" Drakken chided himself internally as he spoke, he was too tired for this and losing grip on his composure. Only Josephine seemed somewhat pleased by his choice.

"You should have asked our advice!" Cullen paced about the Chantry hall.

"I didn't have time that King was going to banish them it had to be then or never!" Drakken snarled back, he was doing the best he could why were they on him?

Finally it was Cassandra who stepped in to take it all down a notch at the Herald's defense "A decision had to be made and he made it, you weren't there and he didn't have time."

Dorian had been standing in the shadows just off to the side taking this moment to jump in "Finally a voice of pragmatism."

Nullified Cullen finally acquiesced "Fine but we need safe guards in place for their protection and ours."

"Agreed." Drakken replied. Once the makeshift council disbanded to make plans Dorian and Drakken were left alone in the hall way. "I am glad you're staying Dorian."

"Glad or..curious?" Dorian asked being as charming as possible.

"Maybe both and not how you're making that sound." The elf waved the tanned mage to follow him out. "Tell me about Tevinter."

"Only if you agree to tell me about your people, dalish isn't it?" Dorian asked though he noted the elf looked worn out. He'd offer to draw him a hot bath, give him a nice back rub but somehow he didn't think Drakken was quite ready for that. Neither of them were aware that Mother Giselle had listened to the entire exchange, for the good of the Inquisition she may have to do something about this Dorian.

It was a pleasant day, cold but the sky was clear where the breach didn't mark it. "Fascinating, a explosion caused that?" Dorian asked gazing up "At least it's not as big as the one in the future, the future I am determined to prevent."

Drakken shuddered but not due to the cold "We can't fail you're the only one who saw that, you're the only one who will remember I.." the elf trailed off as he walked along just following the path. He wasn't even paying attention to some of the glares Dorian got as they passed people busy with their tasks.

"That you what, had a moment of doubt? I mean I never experienced one but I hear they are quite common." Dorian replied as he gave a cheery wave to a woman looking at him particularly harshly.

"Shut up you." Drakken groaned as soon as he said it.

"That sounded so elfish and mature." Dorian quipped.

Drakken rubbed his face with both hands "I'm tired and apparently spent too much time drinking with Sera, that was more like her then me."

"Oh is she some raving drunk beauty I have to compete with now?" Dorian said with just tinge of jealousy in his voice.

Drakken laughed, not just a chuckle a genuine laugh. Dorian noted it was actually quite musical though it retained Drakken's deep voice. "You apparently haven't met Sera yet, for one no, just no. You're more elf then she is despite the ears. And secondly she told me we're on the same team, assuming that team means a attraction to women." It's the first time Dorian ever heard the stoic elf laugh.

"But you're not? I mean your rather impartial." Dorian was still coming to grips with this notion that what someone was on the inside mattered more than their gender when it came to love.

"It's the soul that counts Dorian, you make the rest work." Drakken reinforced what he had told Dorian in the dungeons of Redcliff.

"Just like that?" Dorian asked.

"Just like that." Drakken replied rubbing his face once more. To the void he was tired he wanted to learn more about Dorian and Tevinter but falling asleep while Dorian talked would be rude. "I'm sorry Dorian I am just, maybe we can talk later over drinks?"

"Oh you said the magic word!" Dorian grinned he knew the Herald was exhausted after all the elf had insisted he kept watch half the night both to and from Redcliff claiming his hearing was better then most, it probably was.

"What talk?" Drakken asked.

"No drinks, and I am sure you have a hundred things to do besides talk to the evil Tevinter mage so off with you! We'll have celebratory drinks after you seal the breach." Dorian grinned as the elf nodded and headed off to his cabin. _I am going to have to partially settle that bet with Felix this may take more than a week_ the mage thought to himself.

* * *

Drakken awoke cold and clammy the fire had gone out and the cabin had a deep chill to it. "I was dreaming again." the elf said to no one but the four walls as he got up to rekindle the fire the bear skin blanket warped about him for warmth. Ever since he had awoken with the mark on his hand he had these dreams and none of them were good. Sometimes they seemed uncannily like the future him and Dorian witnessed. Sometimes they were of his clan their Arabels destroyed, the halla scattered, strange red humans loomed over their torn dead bodies. Perhaps the latter were just dreams of a possible future. Since he stabilized the breach he didn't really notice the mark till he used it, or thought about it like now.

Drakken stretched the stiffness from his back as he let the blanket drop to the ground a soft knock came to his door. "Hello, your worship? Are you up? The seeker told me to get you up." he recognized the timid voice of Aran the elf serving girl that had been assigned to him. Drakken opened the door before thinking, standing there naked from the waist up. The poor girl blushed, "I..I" she stammered. It wasn't such a ordeal where he was from, the clan was close knit it was far from uncommon to see a elf walking about in his breeches. "Tell the Seeker I will be there shortly" he shut the door as gently as he could.

He supposed they meant well giving him a elvhen servant but he felt like he had as much in common with the "city elves" as he did most humans. He quickly got dressed in full armor, no doubt they were ready to seal the breach. Perhaps tomorrow he could go home to his clan and this will all just be a fanciful tale for the fireside he thought with a smile.

Drakken shut his door freshly washed up the braid that hung on the right side just behind his ear neatly braided, his sword and armor cleaned. Cassandra saw him from the upper terrace just outside the chantry doors his silver armor glinting in the winter sun. For a moment the elf reminded her of tales of the Emerald Knights, elves that were the last line of defense before Orlais took back the Dales.

Dorian stepped in next to him on the path, "Here I was enjoying some tea I had managed to charm out for your quartermaster when I heard a particular elven girl whispering to some of the ladies. Talk about the campfire regarding a rather handsome half naked dalish elf. Shame someone beat me to it."

"Good morning to you too Dorian." Drakken chuckled.

"Don't say that like I am being too obvious it's not like I asked to polish your sword." Dorian said quite unabashedly.

By now they were within earshot of Cassandra "Dorian, really? Can you not be serious for one moment? We are trying to seal the breach after all." She still spoke to Dorian with mild contempt at times but the outright suspicious accusations had ceased.

"Oh right, the going to save the world breach thing. I am sure I can manage a moment or two for that." the Tevinter mage winked as he headed off to help organize the mages.

"I still don't know what you see in him Herald, he's far too frivolous." leave it Cassandra to say blatantly what she thought.

"Honestly? He makes me laugh." Drakken shrugged. "Does it matter? I didn't want to tell him yet but after we seal this breech I intend to go home. He will probably go back to Tevinter, I am free to go home Seeker?"

"The day you stopped the breach from growing you stopped being a prisoner but...I am glad to stayed to finish this. I suppose finding who really killed the Divine is not your problem it's mine." Stopping just inside the chantry Cassandra continued. "There are still other, smaller rifts all over Theadus and only you have the power to seal them. I would like you to stay but I won't make you. Not to mention the plot to kill Empress Celine, or the strange future you saw of demon armies."

"Thank you Seeker, maybe I can come back. I just miss them, they are all the family I have ever known. I am doing this for them too as you said the breech threatens us all. Besides I am just one elf I am sure other then the rifts you don't need me to do the rest." Drakken shrugged and headed for the war room doors.

He was well out range to hear Cassandra whisper "Maker help us he has no idea how much we need him."

* * *

The plan was simple enough and by mid morning the entire group along with a dozen of the senior most experienced mages were climbing the mountain pass. Dorian in what seemed to be his habit as of late had broken away from his fellow mages to deftly wiggle in between Cassandra and Drakken.

"I hope you two haven't been talking dirty without me." the mage smirked, mostly because talk like this would set Cassandra's face to a dark flush.

"I don't..I am not talking "dirty" to the Herald!" there was the tell tale flush as she stammered.

"Oh why not?" Dorian teased harder "I certainly would be."

Drakken couldn't help but chuckle at the whole interaction. "Maker's breath! Herald please do something about him!" Cassandra begged.

"Ok..ok Dorian leave the nice Seeker alone." the elf shook his head.

Dorian managed to look quite dejected "You wound me Herald but, I do have last minute things to do with these circle mages. Drakken?"

"Yes Dorian?" the elf looked over his shoulder as Dorian had started to fall behind.

"You do owe me a drink which means you have to come through this alive." there was a serious undertone to Dorian's voice.

"I will be fine." Drakken tried to sound more confident then he felt after all he was about to have a bunch of mages pour magic into him. It sounded like a horrible idea all of a sudden.

"Yes, see that you are." with that Dorian turned to head back to Solas and the others.

They had arrived at the breach and began to prepare, the mages drank lyrium Dorian among them as Solas directed them. Drakken strode up to the breach as soon as they gave the signal he raised his left hand, the channel of light jumped from his palm to the massive gap in the sky. Once the mages added their power the stream grew, bathing the entire area in green light. Drakken gritted his teeth, he'd almost forgotten how much the mark could hurt. His arm ached and began to falter gripping his wrist with his other hand was the only way he could keep it up. "Don't stop herald!" he heard Cullen yell from somewhere behind him. Suddenly in a brilliant flash followed by a shock wave sent the herald tumbling onto his back knocking the wind from him. As he lay there looking up he noticed, the breech was sealed.

It was Dorian and Cassandra both that helped him down the mountain. Solas was sure the impact cracked one of his ribs it didn't matter, the breech was sealed he could go home. Still he had one promise to keep namely a drink with Dorian.

Solas had insisted on applying supportive bandaging and healing magic before letting the herald join the celebration party. Drakken wandered to terrace overlooking the dancing to find Dorian there with a bottle and two goblets. "I'd ask you to dance if you weren't among the wounded." The snarky remark made Drakken laugh which in turn made him clutch his side "Ow..."

"Are you sure your alright?" Dorian asked actually sounding concerned.

"It only hur..." Drakken was cut short by alarm bells.

"Forces approaching! Take arms!" Cullen yelled as one by one torches appeared over the mountain.

The herald drew his blade. "Your injured you can't possibly fight!" Dorian tried to grab his arm to get his point across. Already that dangerous look was creeping into Drakken's eyes "No this is our victory and I will be dammed if someone takes it away." Pulling his arm free he stalked toward the gate.

" Fasta Vaas, that elf can be so stubborn!" Dorian cussed as he jumped up to follow the Herald.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

chapter key

Ben-Hassrath= "the Heart of the Many" in the Qunari language. The purpose of the Ben-Hassrath is protecting the faith and the innocents, Bull explains then as "secret police" and "spies"

* * *

What the clan called "battle rage" had already begun to overtake Drakken, he hardly noticed his cracked rib as he barked at Cullen "Dalish don't have massive wars I need a plan Commander!" It was obvious the elf was a bit lost, small skirmishes he excelled in but this? This was a war. Cullen was just about to speak when a light and a massive knock rocked the main gates. "You have to let me in, I can't come in if you don't open." a desperate voice called from the other side. Before anyone could stop him Drakken was opening the gates to find them all facing the strangest ghostly pale boy.

"Black, curling, hate, death, you took his mages." the boy began to prattle.

"Maker, nothing makes sense today speak plain!" Cullen demanded.

"There." pointed the odd boy "The elder one, you took his mages. He wants you dead."

Both Drakken and Cullen looked up to the ridge first all they saw was a black haired templar "Samson" Cullen hissed, clearly the Commander knew this man but now wasn't time to talk of it. The second figure though was easily as tall as the walls surrounding Haven. Twisted and corrupted only it's face gave any hints it was perhaps once human.

"Maker what is that?" Cassandra asked.

"The Elder One." the Herald said plainly, somehow he knew that was who this was but how?

"We don't have time to gawk! Herald get to the trebuchets they aren't firing! Lieutenant get the commoners to the Chantry. Inquisition with me, with the Herald, for your lives!" Cullen finally leapt into Commander mode. Happy to have someone who knew more of massive battles then himself Drakken took off like a stag bounding down the dirt road to the closest trebuchet. Cassandra was at his heels, Blackwall and the Qunari mercenary Iron Bull behind him.

"Come on Sparkler before Lanky gets himself killed!" Varric yelled as he rushed by.

_Really what do southerners have against paved roads?_ Dorian thought as he sprinted through the mud, already the warriors were fighting red templars. "What is growing out of them?" Cassandra yelled over the clash of steel to Drakken.

"It's red lyrium we saw it growing out of people in..the future!" the elf bellowed back. It was two on one against the Herald quickly Dorian threw up a magical barrier to give him more protection and began methodically taking out archers. Varric crossbow hummed from just behind him as bolts flew, he could hear Sera's cussing as well.

Wave after wave came and were beaten back it looked hopeful especially when the Herald brought the mountain down on the army that had yet made it through the valley to Haven with a lucky trebuchet shot. The gathered defenders cheered it looked like they had turned the tide back. Within moments a bellowed roar echoed across the valley. Dorian and Drakken's eyes met, they alone had heard this sound before in the future. Suddenly the trebuchet burst into flames as a massive shadow passed over the battle ground.

"Shit! Since when did armies include dragons!?" Varric yelled.

"Everyone back to the Chantry now, move!" Cassandra hollered over the roaring.

* * *

Victory turned in the blink of an eye into confusion and defeat as the defenders raced to the Chantry, once inside the arguing began. Cullen pacing like a caged lion with defeated undertones "This is unwinnable our only option is to see how many we can take with us. There is one trebuchet left if we aim it at the mountain.."

"We'd bury everyone alive" Drakken finished sullenly "That isn't a option."

"What choice do we have Inquisitor!?" the commander was clearly frustrated storming up to stand toe to toe with the elf.

"There is another way he wants to tell you." the pale boy spoke as he comforted a wounded Chancellor Roderick both Cullen and Drakken turned to hear the Chancellor out. Roderick went on to tell them about a hidden back passage they could escape from but the enemy would be on their backs if someone didn't lessen the force already burning Haven.

"The elder one is here for me, if he gets what he wants he may not bother. I'll make him fight for it though" the elf stated his tone had a flatness to it as if he'd resigned to this course long ago.

"This is madness, you're just going to what? Sacrifice yourself!?" Dorian raised his voice a harsh tone of anger setting in.

"What else can I do? If you have a better idea you best tell me now" as much as Drakken indulged Dorian he had no time for this right now. The elf crossed his arms setting his face into a hard stare, he wasn't about to yield.

"Fine but I am going with you!" Dorian spat, he could be just as stubborn as the elf.

"Absolutely not! You need to just get out of here!" by now the Herald had stomped over to Dorian their noses nearly touching in a battle of glares.

It was Cassandra oddly enough for the second time in one week was the voice of reason. "Don't be foolish Herald" she started her voice firm but not challenging. "You will never make it to the trebuchet alone Haven is over run. If Dorian understands the risks let him come. I am coming too. If we don't reach that trebuchet everyone is dead."

Drakken sighed he wasn't angry at Dorian he just wanted to protect him. The elf rubbed the back of his neck out of nerves. What would his clan think of him sacrificing himself for those would never do the same for a elf? What would they think of him being over protective of a Tevinter? Nothing good.

"I love a good fight when the odds are crap." Iron Bull stepped up and strange sort of grin on the qunari's face.

Drakken nodded offering Dorian what he hoped was a apologetic glance, he hadn't meant to get aggressive with the mage. Perhaps when this was all over he could? What was he thinking? They were walking into their deaths by the end of the hour none of this would matter.

* * *

It was with grim determination the foursome fought their way to the last remaining trebuchet. For once Dorian was silent the only sounds was his spells, the clash of steel, and Drakken and Bull's unified battle roars. While both Bull and Drakken hefted two handed weapons Cassandra had long ago noted the difference in style. Bull was massive barely needing more than his arms while Drakken; wielding a weapon the same size as Bull used his entire body the effort looking more like dancing with lethal results.

The commander had asked them to "let that thing hear you" and hear them the Elder One did. They didn't have a chance to fire the trebuchet when the dragon carried it's master to the field. With a fiery bolt the high dragon announced their arrival. "Just get out of here!" Drakken snarled at his three companions. With a nod to each other Cassandra and Bull hooked their arms beneath each of Dorian's arms dragging him off as if they knew what his reaction would be.

"No! What are you doing you can't just let him stand there alone!" Dorian howled thrashing about in their grasp. "It's not right!"

"Do not let his sacrifice be in vain Dorian he is giving his life to protect us!" Cassandra replied moving faster, if they were lucky the path back to the Chantry was still clear.

"Bull tell me you don't agree with this!?" Dorian asked.

"Of course I agree with it, the Boss has a thing for you the last thing he needs is you dead and nothing to live for. Having a reason to live gives him a chance." the Qunari could be amazingly perceptive no doubt his Ben-Hassrath training allowed him to easily read the earlier fight between the Herald and Dorian.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Dorian straightened out his robe now that they let go of him, secretly his heart fluttered even his own father wouldn't protect him yet here is this elf. A rather wistful smile crept to his lips only for a moment before reality punched him in the gut. The only being in the world besides maybe Felix who gave a maker's ass about him was going to die just like Felix, sooner no doubt.

* * *

The threesome joined the main group as they reached the far side of the mountain pass. Cullen watched in grim silence below as Dorian reached a spot they could see Haven from. Beneath them the un-launched trebuchet sat loaded and ready for the signal but that is not what caused a gasp from the few gathered.

Alone and unarmed dangled the Herald, the tall strange dark spawn called the "Elder one" held the elf painfully by one arm. Dorian had no doubt the Elder One was receiving a sneering belligerent glare from the elf though from here he couldn't make out Drakken's face, he could imagine it though. _It probably doesn't know what to do with that elf, too stubborn to be afraid no doubt_ Dorian thought. They couldn't hear what was going on below of course, they only watch as the creature flung Drakken aside like a rag doll. All the while a massive high dragon paced behind the elf.

"Maker I cannot watch this anymore" Cassandra whispered as she looked away.

"No look he's back up! Go Boss!" at least the Qunari was impressed, "He would have made a great Ben-Hassrath."

"Don't talk as if he's already dead." Dorian growled.

Bull didn't answer, there was no point everyone knew the Herald was a goner. "Commander the refugees are clear!" a soldier came up from the other side of the ridge. "The Herald needs to know light the arrow!" Cullen commanded though his own voice sounded grim and hollow. Within moments a flaming arrow burned brightly in the sky the signal everyone was clear.

"You arrogant spawn filth, let it be your downfall!" Drakken yelled as he let loose the trebuchet blanketing the bloody battlefield in a fresh white snow. From the pass overlook there was nothing but grief, allies cried, refugees moaned and wailed the Herald of Andraste was no more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter key

Falon'Din=dalish god of the dead

**Just a quick FYI due to my work scheduled there may not be another chapter till the weekend, make sure you follow so you will know as soon as I ad one. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Drakken awoke in an old mining tunnel the thin light barely made it through the heavy blanket of snow above him as occasionally drips of water splashed on his dirt covered face. He groaned, he hadn't noticed in the heat of battle how badly he was wounded. How many times had that red templer behemoth flung him to the ground, then the dragon, then that dark spawn monster that called itself Corypheus? He hurt too much to move perhaps he should just lay here and let Falon'Din take him. Tentatively he touched his side and flinched just at the touch, that rib far more then cracked now.

Getting up was a huge painful undertaking but Drakken finally got to his feet though he wobbled and stumbled about as if drunk, his head swam as well. Clutching the chiseled walls of the tunnel he spotted his sword, it must have fallen in before he did. The elf couldn't even muster the strength to sheath so he dragged it the tip leaving a trail in the ages of dust. He didn't know where he was going or even why he bothered to force himself to his feet. Robotically he swayed down the mining tunnel, "Just keep walking", he told himself repeatedly.

What was left of Haven's forces and refugees had wandered until they found a small sheltered valley to set up camp. Dorian had followed them, head bowed not a word, not even a whisper he was too busy thinking. Undoubtedly Drakken was gone, no one would survive that and as much as he liked the stubborn bastard of a elf it's not like they were anything, at best the elf would be a wonderful one night stand. _Then why do I keep replaying it all to see where I could have done something? _Dorian sighed softly, did it matter? What's done is done. He had much bigger issues like getting off this wretched mountain. Often sat in his tent listening to "the advisors" as he came to think of Cullen, Cassandra, Leliana, and Josephine, they were arguing again.

"Supplies are running low." Josephine stated.

"Do you think I don't know that!?" growled Cullen.

"You don't need to snap at me, really Cullen." Josephine never seemed to ever raise her voice even when she had every right to.

"We have to get out of these mountains if we don't freeze we'll starve." added Cassandra.

"I don't even know where we are!" Cullen punched a tent pole.

"I have been sending what is left of our scouts out every day, surely they will find something. A road maybe a source of food or a village." Leliana tried to be confident.

Every day they argued like this sometimes to the point of not speaking to each Dorian wanted to add _maybe you shouldn't have left the elf to die he at least got things done._ He didn't though, deep down he knew they had been right his sacrifice was their salvation.

* * *

It was so cold, why had he not stayed in the mines? Drakken had no feeling in his feet making walking harder, he stumbled through the snow like a shemlin, he laughed bitterly at that thought. Still clutching his broken side, his great sword dragged behind him. So this was it, he escaped to what freeze to death? His lips were cracked and bleeding from the cold, his hands went numb, he didn't even notice when he dropped his sword. Every step was harder, more erratic. _My clan, everyone they will never know I died in the snow, maybe it's best, better for them to think I die a hero then frozen to death._ He couldn't take one more step he tried but his legs would no longer listen, he collapsed, face first, into the snow. His last conscience thought is he would die before the sun rose.

That evening Cole had took to pacing the outskirts of the camp. Solas was still curious about the strange boy, no spirit though he hadn't told the others what he was. The elf apostate was worried if they knew they would cast Cole out, or worse try and kill him. It was best to let them think he was just a strange boy. Cole looked up from under his too wide hate "Your eyes stick."

"If you take that to mean I can see you when others can't, then yes." Solas replied methodically. "You've been pacing here the last hour, why?"

"So cold, like ice gripping my heart, I can't move, dying, white frozen." Cole began to ramble.

"We're all cold here." Solas replied.

"No not like this, tearing, numb, I can't feel my legs, little pin pricks, I hope I die soon, it hurts so bad, he's out there." the sun had set and Cole was pointing into the darkness.

Solas turned and sprinted across camp "Seeker!"

Cassandra blinked she hadn't seen Solace get riled before "Yes?"

"You have to send people out, now! To look." the elf mage was breathless.

"Solas what are you on about?" Cassandra wondered if the cold had driven the elf mad.

"Don't you understand he's alive and close by..and dying! We have to save him now!" Solas wasn't waiting he turned about and headed out.

"Cullen!" Cassandra yelled "Get torches!" as she grabbed the closest one, following the elf out of camp.

"Maker's Breath he's so cold." Cullen said as he lifted the Herald from the though the elf was as tall as Cullen he was lighter and with a grunt the Commander was able to lift him from where they found him in the snow.

"Solas will he live?" the Seeker asked.

"I don't know the sooner we get him by a fire and under blankets the better." Solas spoke as he nodded to Cullen to carry the Herald back to camp.

* * *

Dorian had been enjoying a nap because the "advisors" had argued themselves into silence again so he thought, he didn't realize they weren't in the camp. As soon as they returned the makeshift home of heavy tents and fires erupted into sounds, yelling, running. _No plush bed, no peeled grapes, he couldn't even sleep, damn the south!_ The tevinter mage looked about for the source of this commotion hoping the Venatori had not found them. What Dorian saw stopped him in his tracks for a moment he couldn't breathe. Laying there in Cullen's arms was Drakken his skin was a pale white, a ghost of the healthy tan it once had. Blue fingertips trailed over the deep snow from a arm that hung limply from Cullen's cradling grasp.

"Bring him over here, someone heat water!" Solas yelled. Mother Giselle was quickly gathering herbs as Cullen laid the elf on a cot nearest the fire.

"By the Maker, Solas you cannot let him die!" Cassandra said as she was on her feet pushing refugees back who wanted to see their Herald returned. "Give them room to work!"

For the first time Dorian regretted not focusing in healing magic, it didn't help with the throng of anxious well wishers he couldn't get close. Eventually once Mother Giselle announced she had given him a sleeping draught and Solas assured those gathered he would live, the weary refugees went to bed. Just a few hardier souls sat by the fire waiting.

"Go sit with him Sparkler." Varric seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Why would I do that?" Dorian leaned on a tent post just across the fire from where Drakken lay even though he was talking to Varric he was watching the Herald. They had left him sleeping there the elf's hands neatly folded across his chest. _Like a funeral, _Dorian thought.

"Why? Because Lanky liked hearing you talk, besides he probably needs a friend about now and I need to sleep." To emphasize this Varric yawned "Bianca does too. Some of us don't have two naps a day."

Dorian raised his chin indignantly "I was only napping because the only other thing to do is listen to arguing which is sure to erupt as soon as the sun rises. Not like they brought books with us. Oh wait giant dark spawn thing and pet dragon, could you let me gather a few books it may be boring in the mountains?"

Varric smirked and swaggered off leaving Dorian to want to set his chest hair on fire, again. The dwarf had this uncanny ability of being right so quietly Dorian went to the Heralds bedside. Drakken looked too peaceful lying there as slow rise and fall to his chest but, what does one say to a unconscious elf?

With a sigh Dorian started just talking "You know that was the most selfless, brave, stubborn, and truly idiotic thing I have ever seen? Really what we're you thinking? I mean you made rather fetching bait but still! They wouldn't even let me stay with you." Dorian bit his lower lip hard, he wasn't about to get all tearful, what would everyone think? The mage sighed and steered his talk to safer waters and began to tell Drakken about Tevinter. He felt a bit silly actually, sitting there, practically talking to himself.

The elf stirred and his lips moved he swore he heard Drakken whisper "Dorian" but perhaps it was just the Reverend mother because the next moment she yelled it. "Dorian! What do you think you are doing?" Mother Giselle stormed up, "Where is Varric he was supposed to be with the Herald?"

Dorian held up his hands trying to show he meant no harm "Varric was tired he asked me to sit with him. Wait, you think I would hurt him?" Dorian laughed as if he just heard the most ridiculous thing ever. "The _evil _mage from Tevinter here to stab the Herald while he slept, who by the way saved his life?"

"I don't know what your motives are or why you continue to hover around the Herald" Giselle said harshly.

_No doubt taking full advantage that the Herald is unconscious, _Dorian thought. Drakken would have took up for him he was sure of it. Perhaps they were nothing more than friends but despite the confrontation back in Haven Dorian was sure the elf saw him as one, at least a little. Still as much as he hated being "run off" everyone was on edge. Honestly he was reasonably sure his continued presence without Drakken was due to the fact he had made efforts to be as unnoticed as possible, no small feat mind you. He knew being thrown out of the camp into the cold was certain death and Drakken was not awake to stop it. "Well, I am glad you're awake Mother Giselle, I leave the Herald in you capable hands" with that Dorian crisply bowed, he was not about to let this harpy get the upper hand. As he walked away he was sure this was far from over.


	8. Chapter 8

**As always please fav and follow (the 1st so I know I should keep writing, the later so you know when I post a new chapter!) Thank you to JayRain (though my elf is almost the opposite of sweet Theo) and KuraNova as their stories inspired me to write my own**.

* * *

Chapter 8

The elf Herald awoke to a headache no doubt due to.. _wait I am alive?_ Drakken bolted upright, was he in danger how did he live? The sudden motion made his stomach churn and his head swim as he sat up.

"You need to rest" Mother Giselle gently pushed the elf back down to the cot.

"I heard them arguing as I slept, I thought it was a dream as I was dying. A wistful hope to hear them again." Drakken stated as he stared up at the ceiling of the rawhide tent.

"To them it is a dream you are alive. They saw you stand against impossible evil and fall. They mourned your death yet here you are returned to them" the wise older cleric waved her hand to the arguing companions. "Because of you they have the luxury of arguing."

"I didn't die, I survived. I fell into one of the old mining tunnels" the elf explained as he sat up slower this time rubbing the supporting bandages around his ribs. "No doubt I have Solas to thank, and you? For not being dead anyways that is."

"Perhaps or perhaps you have the Maker, the more impossible our trials seem the more you seem divine." Mother Giselle quietly said her hands folded in her lap as she sat on the opposite cot.

Drakken ran a hand over his thick black hair and raised his blue eyes to met hers. "I told you I believe your Maker perhaps exists but he is not favoring me. Why would he? It's your Maker in the name of Andraste that went back on her word and took the dales from us heathen elves."

"I do not claim that some have not perhaps misinterpreted her will. Regardless of what you think you're a symbol of hope to some, to more day by day with every miraculous feat." the cleric continued as the Cullen, Cassandra, Leliana, and Josephine and grown silent each in their own misgivings. None of them had noticed the Herald had awoken.

Drakken rose slowly and stumbled toward the tent entrance, wobbling on his feet. Mother Giselle tried to offer a supportive hand but the elf waved it off stubbornly gaining his footing on his own. He leaned one hand on the tent pole as his eyes gazed over the encampment. The sullen silence that fell over it was annoying and he was about to drag all four of his advisers together to sort this mess out, when from behind him Mother Giselle began to sign a chantry hymn. He looked over his shoulder having no idea the words, not that he would sing along. Nor did he know what she was up to.

"Shadows fall and hope has fled. Steel your heart the dawn will come." the cleric sang as more and more voices joined in one by one until almost the entire camp was signing.

Dorian awoke to voices raising in song, before the sun rose, the gall! He grumbled as he pulled on his robe, he wrinkled his nose _not a decent bath in days!_ He almost choked on his own heart as he felt it leap from his chest, if that was possible at what he saw. As he opened his tent flap there across the central fire stood Drakken a look of surprise, one eyebrow cocked up as more and more didn't just sing but, sang to him. The elf, his elf was alive, not just alive but apparently worshiped? _Wait since when did I decide he's mine because apparently I am going to have to share, _Dorian thought. He was about to head over to the Herald when he saw Solas lead Drakken off, no doubt on elf business. The look on Solas's face was almost dire so Dorian retreated as he heard Cullen raise his voice.

"Pack the camp we're moving out!" The commander bellowed just as the sky began to grow pink from sunrise. The dawn had indeed come.

* * *

Drakken was gone before Dorian even had his tent packed. The mage couldn't help but notice with Solas, the thought made him a bit jealous. Back in Haven he deeply regretted the yelling. He wanted to tell Drakken he was sorry. Did he drive the two elves together? Solas did seem a bit effeminate but he had thought the elf apostate preferred spirits frankly. Dorian had nothing to do but think as his horse just walked along following the line of refuges who undoubtedly were following the Herald, wherever the elf had gone. Bah! He really wasn't trying to dwell on it till just like damn clockwork Varric shows up. _Venhedis how does the dwarf always know?_

"You could go talk to him."Varric stated nudging his over sized pony closer as they trudged through the heavy snow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Dorian raised his chin proudly.

"Uh huh and my Uncle was a nug, a pink one" Varric quipped back.

"Then you inherited his good looks" Dorian shot back in annoyance. The reply had the intended effect as Varric laughed and let his mount lag behind to leave Dorian with his thoughts.

Drakken left his Hart at the bottom of a steep jag of rocks, amazingly enough the noble creature had found the camp not long after Drakken himself had been carried into it. The wind was bitter without the shelter of mountains reaching into the sky on either side of the narrow pass. The Herald looked down at the mass of black dots entering the valley now. "So many now look to me for even just survival Solas" Drakken sighed heavily as if the burden was something tangible like a heavy weight he carried on his back.

"It's to your credit you recognize the burden. You bear it well you know for one so young. Never have one of the people been so looked up to." Solas replied as they both struggled to reach the crest.

"I didn't ask to be Solas, I really don't want it." the dark haired elf sighed heavily again. "I am no Keeper and never would be, I don't even have magic. This is far more people than any clan ." He glanced back to the valley where the dots had grown in number and the shape of the larger bronto pack animals could be made out.

"Fate sometimes makes our choices for us" Solas replied evenly.

"What of you then Solas, do you think fate brought you to the rift?" Drakken asked as he pulled himself up over the narrow ledge at the top.

There was a pause before the bald headed elf replied, a vague narrowing of his eyes "I, I suppose it did." With that he changed the subject deftly."Look there is sheltered place to make camp I think if we keep pace we can lead everyone there before nightfall" Solas pointed to a small box canyon that lead off the main valley.

"Solas where are we going?" Drakken asked as he peered toward the canyon Solas had pointed to then to the northern horizon.

"There is a place one of my spirit friends told me of, it's called Skyhold and its empty just waiting for a force to hold it." Solas explianed.

Drakken per his usual elf of few words merely replied "Huh." He then began to carefully descend the ridge to their mounts so they could report to Cullen where to lead the rag tag column of refuges.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was well after sunset when Drakken returned to the camp, three gutted mountain goats weighed down his hart as he lead it. A makeshift spear carved out of a dead tree in one hand, fresh dents in his armor. Those at the camp patted his shoulder as he passed glad to see food. As soon as made his way through the first ring of tents, brushing snow from his heavy cloak his eyes were looking for Dorian. _I have yet to apologize, _he thought as he weaved his mount closer to the central fire where the spoils of a sunset hunt could be roasted. The herald nearly jumped out of his own hide when a hand grabbed his arm from behind. Drakken spun about hand on his sword's hilt. _When did I become so careless?_ He should have realized someone was walking up to him.

"Lord Levellan? I never got a debrief about what you saw and heard in Haven and we need every piece of information on our enemy."

Drakken let out a long breath as Lelianna spoke lowly. If she noticed his hand had gone for his hilt or the small sigh that escaped his lips she didn't give any indication. The elf bowed his head quickly regaining his usually polite albeit a tad stiff demeanor. "Must we now, surely..."

"It cannot wait" the redheaded spy master interrupted him. "I will make sure someone brings you some dinner" as she waved her hand at the goats clearly misinterpreting way Drakken was putting off a debriefing.

"Fine" the stoic elf agreed allowing Lelianna to drag him off, not that he had any choice. He told her everything, that the darkspawn creature claimed to be a Magister that broke into the black city. How it called itself " Corypheus" and said the seat of their maker was empty.

"Do you believe what he said?" The spy master asked.

"I don't know, your chantry tales are different then what I believe" The elf replied.

"What do you believe?" Mother Giselle asked as she swept into the tent.

"I believe the dread wolf tricked my gods to places they could no longer hear us, that is why the elven empire fell our gods were no longer with us. I believe your maker is real though. Surely you shem...I mean humans must have some gods favor." Drakken explained as he paced the tent. "That thing hardly seemed human though, at least now."

"Yet as much as you deny it Andraste seems to have chosen you." the cleric went on to say the corners of her lips turned down as she frowned.

Drakken ran his hand over his face, he was tired and it frustrated him to no end no one would listen to him. He wasn't favored by any god and surely not a shemlen one. "I'm sorry, that is all I know about it this thing and I am exhausted. May I please?" The elf still had a habit of acting as if he was not free to leave if he wished sometimes.

"Go get some rest Herald." Lilianna dismissed him.

* * *

The herald bowed his head and ducked out of the tent glad to be out before his aggravation came to words. He really had been hoping to see Dorian so he could apologized. _I don't even know where my tent is at the moment. I really don't want to pitch it in the dark._ He looked up at the sky, it was a new moon the only light campfires and starlight. Drakken was so lost in his own thoughts he ran straight into Dorian knocking the haughty mage right off his feet.

"Watch where you are going you great baff...ah, oh it's you, Herald." Dorian had been glaring up from the snow until he realized just who had run into him.

Drakken stumbled back a few feet in surprise, blinking he rubbed the back of his neck nervously noting it was Dorian. "Dorian...I am so sorry, I should have been paying more attention."

"Well yes you should have, don't just stand there gawking help me up!" Dorian reached a hand up from his seated position.

"Right!" The elf reached down and tugged Dorian to his feet.

_He's quite strong, wouldn't know it to look at him_, though Dorian to himself smirking as he pictured Drakken carrying off like some fair maiden. The tevinter mage had to hold back a giggle less the elf get wind of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry" Drakken said again.

"You said that already." Dorian replied as he brushed the snow from his clothes.

"No I mean for Haven. I...I..I just didn't want you to get hurt on my account." Drakken answered awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other. _Why am I suddenly so worried he's angry with me, a shemlen, why do I care? _The elf frowned as he thought to himself.

Dorian looked the elf up and down, it wasn't like Drakken to stutter or even seem nervous. "Where were you going in such a hurry anyways?"

"To find my tent." the elf replied finally his heart had stopped racing and he took a deep breath. "I am not sure which cart it got packed on or where it got unpacked."

"So you were stumbling around camp in the freezing dark hoping you'd somehow notice which tent is yours from a sea of tents that look alike, or worse finding it rolled up and putting it up as the temperature plummets? Is that what you're doing as you knock over finely dressed mages?" Dorian asked as he poked the elf in his armored chest.

Drakken grimaced, the way Dorian put it made it sound like a horrible plan. "Yeah" nodded the elf "Something like that."

"Well it so happens I have a tent all set up and a extra bed roll, really because one isn't nearly soft enough. Plenty of room for one elf and myself of course." Dorian simply gave the elf a little shove back toward the way he came. "Come on now it's getting cold!" Much to Dorian's surprise once he walked past the elf fell in line behind him.

"I appreciate it." Drakken said as they walked the short ways to Dorian's tent. Inside just as Dorian had said was two bed rolls, stacked on top of each other of course. A small flame of mage fire lit the tent warming it. Once inside the elf began to strip off the heavy plate setting it in a corner leaving him in a black doeskin top and breeches. While he did that Dorian dragged the top bedroll off and set it right next to the bottom one. By the time Drakken turned back around Dorian was laying down patting the other bedroll next to him with a smirk. "Don't worry I doubt I could manage to manhandle you, you'll be safe. Not to mention we'll both be warmer."

Drakken's lips turned up into a bit of a smirk "I am not worried about that Dorian." Laying down on his back the elf laced his fingers behind his head as a pillow. "I remember you know."

"Oh? What is this you remember, hrmm?" Dorian looked over curiously as the elf stared up at the tents roof.

"When I was asleep after they found me, no that isn't the right word for it. I heard you. I wanted to say something but it, it's so hard to explain. I shouted even but you couldn't hear me, I couldn't hear myself. Honestly I didn't think it was that idiotic of a plan at Haven. I believe I recall you saying I made good looking bait." Drakken looked over a grin on his face.

"So you heard all that? I meant the idiotic part the most." Dorian replied as he began to wonder how much of this the elf saw through. In Tevinter two men could never truly be together, not emotionally at least. A bit of fun was fine and dandy but it never could go further. Sarcasm was Dorian's greatest defense against a broken heart.

"Of course you did Dorian." Drakken said with not even a hint of a smirk in his voice. "Best we both get some rest, it's a long day tomorrow."

Dorian rolled to his side and propped up on one elbow, reaching over to deftly tug at lacing that held the elf's tunic closed. He didn't get far before Drakken caught his hand. "Dorian."

"What? Not even a little fun?" Dorian did his best to not sound serious.

Drakken sighed softly from his spot next to the mage "Dorian I am sorry but I refuse to just be a just another notch on your bedpost." With that he let go of Dorian's hand gently.

"You could be several, maybe half a dozen?" Dorian quipped back grinning broadly. _Apparently the elf was going to play hard to get, _he thought to himself.

"Go to sleep Dorian."

"Fine, have it your way." Never had it taken so long to seduce someone Dorian once more thought to himself just before sleep took him.

* * *

Drakken awoke well before dawn to find Dorian curled up to his side and using his chest as a pillow. He was very tempted to kiss the mage on the top of that head full of deep black hair when he thought twice about it. As much as he liked Dorian and had desperately missed him since Haven he had no intention of being merely a good time. He didn't mind at all Dorian being sound asleep next to him so he wrapped his closets arm about the mages shoulder and held him, just for a moment before sighing and given Dorian a gently shake. "Dorian the sun will be up soon."

Groggily Dorian roused and blinked in confusion. Back home his lovers had a good time and left, or he left there was no staying the night. But now here he as apparently asleep in someone's arms. Quickly Dorian summoned his shield of sarcasm, "Leaving before anyone sees you exiting my tent?"

"It's not like that Dorian, Solas said we had to start early, the whole camp does if we're to make Skyhold today."

"What is with you and Solas lately? You two have been awfully secretive off together." Dorian said as he rolled over onto his back.

"Your jealous!" Drakken couldn't help but smirk.

"Jealous? I am at least twice if not three times better looking." Dorian replied raising his chin indignantly.

"Yes, I would have to agree. But, it's not what you think." Drakken sighed as he stood up to get his armor on, always a bit of a struggle.

Dorian glided over to help him with the harder to reach metal clasps and his broadsword harness. "Then what is it?"

Once his armor was on Drakken turned about grabbing Dorian by both the mages biceps to make it clear. "If I tell you, you have to swear to tell no one Dorian, no one." His blue eyes bored into the mages light grey ones.

"Drakken, whatever it is, you can trust me." Part of Dorian wanted the elf to desperately trust him.

Drakken noded releasing his grasp on Dorian. "The artifact he used to blow up Haven, it's ours...I mean my people made it. If such news got out, not only would Solas and I be in danger. In their ignorance shemlen would turn on any elf, my clan, other dalish, city elves. I have never seen anything like it before but Solas is sure it's elven."

"Shemlen like me I suppose?" Dorian crossed his arms, "Is that what you see?"

"Dorian, don't please, you're different, you're not like them." Drakken sighed heavily again, _why can I never say things the way I mean to?_ He thought to himself shifting his weight, sure Dorian was cross with him.

Dorian ran a hand through his not perfectly groomed hair at the moment. "I shouldn't have said that Drakken, after all everyone but you and Varric are suspicious of me for being from Tevinter." Normally his pride would have bade him to keep going with his arrogant anger but, he just didn't want the elf to hate him, ever. To his surprise Drakken took his hand leaned in and gently kissed Dorian cheek before rushing out into the predawn light. That left Dorian standing there in stunned silence, no one had ever kissed him goodbye before.


	10. Chapter 10

Mid morning found Drakken and Solas climbing a steep ridge seeking yet another pass the caravan could travel. The black haired elvhen warrior had grown quieter than usual his cloak made from the pelt of a black bear pulled over his head so that only his long hair occasional whipped out. Half way up was a narrow ledge the two figures crouched to catch their breath. "Is everything well Lord Levellan?" Solas asked in concern pulling a his own cloak of grey wolf fur tighter.

"It's fine, everything is fine. Solas please stop calling me that, I am no Lord it's bad enough the others persist." Drakken replied not bothering to look at Solas as he watched the multitude of scattered refugees waiting in the valley below them.

"Fine then, my friend what is wrong? Something troubles you." Solas asked once more raising a questioning eyebrow as he leaned his head to one side studying the younger elf.

Drakken sighed deeply, barely heard over the rush of wind. "There is too much wrong to tell Solas. Look at them all..." his strong armored hand swept over the view below. "They think I am what? Some sort of gift from a god that hates elves? Can they not see just how ridiculous that is? I don't understand them. I expected to be home by now, with my own people."

"What they see is hope Drakken and what you must see is they are all your people." Reaching a hand from beneath the furs Solas laid a hand on the warriors shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze, almost fatherly. If it wasn't for Solas already having a hold of him Drakken would have fell of the ledge for out of nowhere appeared a pale boy in a wide brimmed hat.

"Twisting, turning, you can't find your words among them, so many things don't mean the right way." The strange boy spoke sitting on the ledge the cold not seeming to bother him.

"Cole the boy from Haven?" Drakken looked to Solas for conformation.

"He is indeed Cole and you owe him your life if he hadn't heard your thoughts you would have died a mere hundred feet or so from the camp." Solas explained offering the boy a smile.

"You try to tell them, your screaming it inside, part of you knows better, it's older, wiser." Cole went on his eyes hidden beneath the overly large hat.

"And...he makes just as much sense to me as he did in Haven." Drakken sighed "How did you appear here, magic?"

"I was here all along I wanted to see." the boy waved a hand down toward the valley "Scared, cold, will it be safe? They look to you to fix the hurt. You give them hope yet your hopeless, why?"

The elf warrior stood without replying to the odd boys question, instead he resumed their climb to the top. The wind had settled a little as the sun rose higher. Occasionally Drakken would pause and look down to assure Cole and Solas were safe, offering a hand to pull one or the other up if need be.

"Does he always run from hurt?" Cole asked Solas, it would had sounded like a insulting thing to ask if the boys tone was not so innocent.

Solas merely smirked a bit as Drakken yelled down "I am not running, I am...doing something about all this apparent hoping."

Solas shook his head and quieter hoping Drakken could not hear his soft tones above the gust of wind he leaned toward Cole as they climbed, "I believe if our dear Herald can't solve it through force then yes."

"I heard that!" Drakken grunted as a rock beneath his foot gave way "Watch out!"

* * *

Dorrian rode near the front of the caravan secretly hoping to spot Drakken as the elf scouted ahead. Just lost in his own thoughts a curled smile mimicking his mustache's curled upon his lips. The Tevinter mage was rather happy to quietly muse several decent thoughts some involving Drakken some the fact things seemed to be getting done. _Funny how progress stopped when everyone thought the elf was dead, _Dorian thought to himself. He failed to notice Varric catching up to him until the dwarf spoke.

"So Sparkler, heard you had a bunk mate last night?" Really he couldn't help but to like Dorian which always resulted in teasing, in fact it was Varric's opinion if he didn't tease you he didn't like you.

"Really? Odd, I noticed no such thing." Dorian feigned ignorance keeping his grey eyed gaze straight ahead.

"So the Herald didn't bunk with you last night? Here I thought it was nice of you offering him a place to sleep after he scouted all day only to have Red corner him for a report. Not to mention nearly dying the day before. Must had been some other thoughtful soul." The dwarf grinned watching Dorian's reaction.

Slowly Dorian looked over pausing a moment in thought. _Oh no I am not playing his game_, Dorian said to himself. "Must have been." Dorian replied flatly, "By the way I noticed it's bitterly cold yet here you are shirt wide open. Tell me does dwarven chest hair have some magic insulating properties? Maybe I should pluck some for testing?"

"You leave my chest hair out of this!" Varric brought a thick hand over his chest and laughed. "I should teach you to grow your own Sparkler."

"I think I shall pass, thank you." By then Dorian could make out Drakken on his hart and Solas on a horse trotting to Commander Cullen. Within moments Cullen called a halt so horses and people could rest a moment. Dorian wanted to offer a wave, some sort of acknowledgement he saw the elf but something stopped him. If Varric knew the elf has been in Dorian's tent no doubt half the Inquisition knew. Better they thought it merely a friendly gesture on Dorian's part to share a tent. He couldn't hear the trio but he could see occasion pointing and gesturing. Apparently Drakken had spotted the Tevinter mage for he lifted his hand in a friendly wave. Dorian turned his head pretending to not see it. _For both their sakes perhaps the last night shouldn't have happened_, Dorian thought to himself. When he looked up both elves were gone and Cullen was calling to move out.

Solas and Drakken had both returned to the main force to tell them off a narrow pass hidden from view in the valley. The large tawny hart that had been with Drakken since it was gifted to him by another clan danced in the snow as he spoke to the Commander. As soon as he was sure Cullen understood the directions he looked for Dorian, spotting the mage a good twenty yards away he waved but Dorian didn't wave back. _Maybe he is angry about that Shemlen comment, _Drakken chastised himself for not speaking carefully. He never meant Dorian to think Drakken didn't trust him so few trusted the Tevinter that he was sure things must be difficult for Dorian. The elvhen warrior's shoulders sagged a bit, once more he had to chose what needed to be done over what he wanted to do. He wanted to ask Dorian what was wrong, correct whatever he must have done to earn the mages scorn but it just wasn't a option right now. With a soft sigh and a questioning glance from Solas, Drakken turned his hart to gallop down the hidden pass and find the next ridge.

* * *

By the time the sky began to turn gold Solas and Drakken stood on a low rise overlooking a ancient keep. The walls were tall and strong though damaged in several places, the holes in the roof could be seen from here, still overall it was impressive. "This is skyhold." Solas said in a tone that held some sort of reverence for the place.

"It's certainly more defendable then Haven. Do you not find it odd the gates are wide open as if waiting for someone?" Drakken looked to Solas as he checked his sword harness. "We'd best make sure it truly is empty first." Indeed both the outer and inner gates were raised and wide open, banners so faded that they were a solid tan fluttered in the wind. The elf warrior did a controlled slide down the other side of the snowy rise and broke into a long lopping stride as he pulled out his great sword just in case.

Solas worked hard to keep up as the Drakken was several inches taller. It never ceased to amaze Solas just how quickly Drakken could move even in the light plate armor the smith had custom forged for him. They both entered the gates weapons ready but nothing moved but the tattered banners on the battlements. "My spirit friends said no force has held Skyhold for some time now." Solas said as he caught his breath.

"A force maybe not but no one knows there are stories of ice trolls, ice elementals, giants." Drakken said as he slowly paced the lower courtyard, still nothing stirred but the wind. "Seems empty, still we'll gather the warriors and scouts, do a proper search before we bring in the refugees and children."

"Seems a wise course of action." Solas agreed as both left to find their mounts and arrange a preliminary patrol of Skyhold.

The sun was setting as the last of the refugees entered and the gates were closed. Fires were being started all throughout the upper and lower courtyards. Already Cullen was setting up a guard rotation for the night. Drakken had great respect for Cullen the man was intelligent, resourceful, resilient, and he treated the elf like just another person as if the pointy ears had no meaning.

"Commander I volunteer for first watch." The elf snapped a mimic of the salute he'd seen human soldiers give Cullen.

"You're the Herald, after all you have done for us you have more than earned your rest." Cullen replied not even looking up as he poured through hastily made diagrams of Skyhold and its weak points.

"That shouldn't excuse me." Drakken replied, honestly he just wanted to be alone for a little bit a patrol along the battlements he hoped would get him that.

"Fine, if you insist the north wall isn't covered yet. You will have to climb over some debris." Cullen said pointing to a wall that had a taken damage in the center.

"That's not a problem. I'll manage." Without another word the elf turned sharply grabbing a torch from the pile being made and lighting in a nearby campfire as he left. Drakken stood on the battlement watching the darkness, a deep sigh escaping his lips as his free hand pulled up his hood to ward off the cold. He thought he was alone up there until he heard the soft scrape of leather boots on stone back toward the stairs up. His great sword was too hard to wield one handed but one can do wonders with a torch and hunting knife. He pulled the thin curved blade from his belt brandishing it in the torchlight making it clear to whomever was there he was armed.

A small orb of mage light erupted ten yards away "It's just me." Dorian said.

The elf visibly relaxed and tucked his knife back into the belt. "Dorian, why are you up here?" Drakken asked keeping his tone as neutral as possible. He had no intention of letting Dorian know his earlier shunning had stung a bit.

"I wanted to talk to you, about last night. Apparently half if not all of the Inquisition knew you slept in my tent." The mage started as he walked over to the black haired elf.

Drakken shook his head "So? We don't have enough tents for everyone to have their own anyways."

"Yes but no one wanted to be asleep beside the "evil Tevinter mage" bad for one's health and all."Dorian put a hand over his heart as if such a notion wounded him.

"Lucky I survived then." The elf said with a smirk. This close he could see Dorian's expression was serious, almost grim. "Dorian really what is this about, you look upset."

"It can't happen." Dorian replied though the tremble of his lips gave the truth away.

Drakken raised a eyebrow "You mean you and I, can't happen? Why not? I for one enjoy your company."

_Fasta Vaas! _Dorian swore to himself, _why does the elf have to be so damn honest?_ Dorian was used to being just a play thing not that he didn't get some pleasure out of it but it was always understood that was all it ever was. He never let himself believe any of them could or would care for him past a good tumble in the sheets. "It just can't Drakken."

The elf looked away then up into the star light filled sky sighing softly. "It's not a can't, you're scared, so you cover it with words then run away."

Dorian stood in shock a moment all this time he assumed the dalish elf had little grasp on some notions like lying. But here the elf read right though him like a open book. "You just, I am doing this for you!" Dorian raised his voice as if that would make Drakken understand. Dorian immediately regretted yelling as the elf flinched as if physically hit.

Drakken pulled his hood back so Dorian could look him in the eyes and tell him such things. "So be it Dorian I cannot make you do anything, be anything you don't wish. However you have no power over me as well. I have come to care for you wither you want me to or not." He set his jaw and willed his feet to stay planted, he knew Dorian always had to have the last word there was no sense in not letting him have it.

"You're so damn stubborn! You know that?!" with that Dorian stormed off leaving the elf to look out into the darkness alone. Dorian wiped a tear from his eye as he descended the stairs alone, had he done the right thing? No one had ever honestly cared for him. Even his own father wanted to change him yet here was this elf telling him he cared for him even if he couldn't make him be anything else. _I must be the biggest fool alive, _Dorian thought but it was too late now his pride kept him from going back up to the ramparts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the over 100 views just in February!**

Chapter 11

Cassandra found the Herald just as the sun had begun to rise in the empty innermost courtyard of Skyhold, which was quite the feat since debris blocked anyway to it without climbing. She spotted the elf kneeling alone in the center undoubtedly praying. Climbing down the cascade of tumbled stones she made quite enough noise that the elf lifted his head to see who approached. Seeing Cassandra he rose to his feet and glided through the overgrown courtyard to her. "Seeker Pentaghast?"

"I have been looking for you since before the sun rose." The Nevarran woman said, the morning light reflecting off her armor dented as it was she still seemed to polish it every night. Drakken for his part was in the black doe skin jerkin and breeches he wore under his armor though his great blade was strapped to his back. Without his armor the corded muscles across his arms and chest stood out, what the elf lacked in bulk he made up for in tone.

"You we're praying." Cassandra said pursing her lips. The Herald had learned when Cassandra stated something like this it only sounded like a statement but it was in truth a question, one of the Seeker's odd quirks Drakken honestly found interesting. Perhaps most Nevarrans spoke this way.

"I was praying, to elvhen gods who are far away from us and will never hear me." The elf replied to the statement-question as he fell in next to Cassandra who had begun to walk back toward the collapse. He had always thought the Seeker as stern considering when they first met she had held him prisoner, roughed him up, and dislocated his shoulder. Since Haven they never spoke of the way she originally treated him, after that though small moments of a softer heart had managed to peek through her stern continence. That softer side coupled with what Drakken thought of as strikingly beautiful facial features and a hypnotic sway to her hips made the elf wonder why the Seeker was unattached. _Beautiful but always so serious, like me, not like Dorian. _The elf sighed as his thoughts lead right back to the Tevinter mage that has shunned him just last night.

Cassandra paused misinterpreting the elves melancholy sigh. "I had not meant to disturb you."

"You weren't, I needed the distraction anyways. Surely though there was a reason you came looking for me?" He laced his hands together offering the seeker, armor and all a boost up to where she could more easily get a foot hold on the tumbled wall. The elf raised her up by the one foot he had cradled in his hands as Cassandra merely replied "There is, I wanted you to come with me." Drakken quirked a slender ebony eyebrow over his blue pale blue eyes noting that obviously something was up and the Seeker wasn't telling him, nor would she for the woman was every bit as stubborn as he was.

Quietly the two scaled the collapsed wall, Cassandra spoke again once they reached a place they could walk together. "Do you know why the creature is after you?"

The herald shook his head slowly "I already told you why." Opening his left hand the tell tale soft green glow showed brighter now that his gauntlets were not on. "He wants the mark, he called it the anchor. Emma shem'nan." the elf growled in elven.

Having never spent much time among the dalish Cassandra was unused to ever hearing elven, the city elves and servants either didn't know any elvish or didn't speak it. "Which is?" Cassandra asked curiously.

"My apologies I forget sometimes, it means my revenge is swift. I remember what that monster did in Haven, the people it killed just for this bit of magic." With that the elf closed his hand looking shamefully cursed with tainted magic.

"Yes that anchor drew it to you but every time, in everything you have risen to meet it, bravely. You made decisions when they had to be made for good or ill. Your ability to think on your feet stabilized the breech. You almost died yet the next day your determination lead us toward Skyhold." Cassandra almost sounded as if she admired the elf as they walked.

Drakken rubbed the back of his neck unused to such praise from even the clan's Keeper let alone the Seeker. "I just did what I felt was right, what needed to be done." The elf hadn't realized Cassandra in their talking had lead him to the small circular landing halfway up the main stairs to the central building of Skyhold, nor until the cheering erupted the multitude of hopeful people gathered below. "Seeker?" he asked the realization of what she had been up to hadn't set in yet. Apparently the Seeker could be somewhat deceptive when she chose to be.

Leliana stood before the two a gleaming bastard sword balanced across her hands, the hilt a dragon's open mouth and it's blade the fire. A small smirk was on her lips, after all she told them the elf would no doubt refuse which is exactly why they had decided to put him on the spot. To all this Cullen had replied "Good the last thing we need is someone eager to lead, too quickly those sorts turn to into tyrants." They had met last night while the elf was "on watch" secretly discussing the fact the Inquisition needed a leader.

"Have you gone mad, have you forgotten I am a Dalish elf?" Drakken almost looked panicked as he glanced between the two. The crowed had quieted to hushed whispers below.

"And they have been following a elf all along." Cassandra pointedly glanced to those gathered below, hope was clearly on each person's face. "I do not offer this lightly but elf or not I offer it to you."

Drakken audibly gulped, then sighed a barely heard "Fine." Hadn't his clans Keeper warned him along with many other words of wisdom that fame and elvhen did not mix? Why would she send him then saying that moment would be important for their people? Despite his misgivings about this he took the few paces toward Leliana and grasped the sword raising it high so the morning sun could gleam off the polished blade. As if the winds knew they picked up at that very moment making the faded banners flutter and the elf's long black hair flow behind him. "I will lead as a elf! But I will stand and fight for all the people of Theadus!" The crowd broke into cheers as Cullen dramatically asked for their loyalty to the new Inquisitor. The elf glanced about hiding the disappointment he felt for a moment in not seeing Dorian among those gathered.

Dorian had been watching though from the battlement off to the elf's right and just behind him. _No doubt Felix had already told the Magisterium about the Inquisition and the Venatari, if that doesn't twist my father's small clothes wait till he hears it's now led by a elf. _The thought did give him a small moment of pleasure picturing just how irate his father would be. The moment of joy was fleeting though as he quickly recalled what he said on the battlements to Drakken, once again though perhaps it was for the best, the elf was Inquisitor now.

"Tiny, cutting, pearls of pain, always trapped in a net, you label it love." Cole spoke out of nowhere.

" Fasta Vaas! How did you get up here? And more importantly, please stay out of my head!" Dorian crossed his arms glaring at the strange pale boy.

"I heard your hurt from way down there." he pointed to the courtyard. "Wanting to be loved, but never are, you pace, always waiting, wanting. No it will always go bad, just like that day, festering blackness, blood, father how could you?"

Frustrated Dorian stormed off "Just leave me alone! Damn you!" The last thing he wanted to do was think of Drakken or his father and especially at the same time. _Surely there is a drink to be had somewhere._ Right now drowning his thoughts in alcohol seemed a brilliant idea.

The next morning Dorian awoke with a pounding headache and groaned to himself, _how much did I drink? _Stumbling out of his tent he clutched his head as the ringing sound of hammer upon stone assaulted his senses, already workers had begun clearing debris and rebuilding. And there was Sara leaning against a nearby wall. "Bout time you got up, spoiled Tevinter mages always sleep in late?"

"Sara..how delightful to see you." Dorian said sarcastically but it was obviously lost on the rogue city elf.

"Been 'ere all mornin' cause our all too elfy, Inquisitor paid me ten sovereigns, ten! Jus' to tell yeah he went to some place called dead wood, no crest wood to met some other grumpy pants warden." Sara paraphrased what Drakken had actually said.

Honestly Dorian would have preferred what undoubtedly would be strained silence between him and Drakken then to listen to Sara. Just deciphering her low borne accent was hard enough when one wasn't hung over. And then there was the hammering.

"Well wot ever I earned my gold." with that she practically skipped off.

Dorian got himself as cleaned up as one can without servants, slaves, a hot bath, a proper razor, the list went on and on. Why did Drakken make sure Dorian knew where he went? Honestly he wouldn't be surprised if the elf despised him yet he made sure to not leave him wondering.

* * *

"Well your inquisatorialness" Varric started as him, Drakken, Solasm and Cole set out for Crestwood, it was a long way no doubt it would take several days there and back.

"Really shouldn't nicknames be shorter Varric?" Drakken asked. Behind the elf rode Solas and Cole whom seemed mesmerized by riding a horse for the first time.

"Honestly since your you, you get a longer one now." The dwarf said as if that made absolute sense. "What has gotten into you anyways, yesterday you weren't half as broody. And where is Sparkler? I thought you two were conjoined at the hip but I haven't seen him since we got to Skyhold."

"Dorian and I, we had a bit of a falling out. Not to mention I heard he drank quite a bit last night he's probably still in a stupor." There was no point in not telling Varric the dwarf had a knack for finding out. "And I am not brooding."

"Look, I know brooding especially pointy ear elf brooding I could write a whole book on elfy broodiness with a sequel." Varric said lifting his chin, he obviously thought he was the foremost expert on brooding.

"You think it's your fault, wrong words, they twisted away again, turned into something else. You wanted to say so much more but the words choked and couldn't come out, then it was too late." Cole apparently couldn't help but add from behind.

Drakken looked to Varric then twisted in his saddle to look at Cole and Solas who was obviously pretending not to hear all this. "That is quite enough Cole I mean it, we have work to do!" With that he urged his hart into a gallop.

"I was just trying to help, help the hurt." Cole honestly looked bewildered by Drakken's reaction.

"No worries kid the secret is let broody elves brood." With that Varric spurred his small horse to pick up the pace.

It was supposed to be a simple mission a quick "go talk to the warden" instead what they found at the forward camp was a town besieged by undead. The endless dreary downpour seemed to mimic the despair of the place. It was a damp cold the kind that seeped into everything. The small party arrived with not only their mounts legs but their clothes splattered in mud.

"Ah lovely Fereldan." Varric quipped managing a good mood even though he was soaked to the bone.

_Dorian would have hated it here._ Drakken sighed as he thought, shaking his head.

"There is so much...I can't hear." Cole tried to explain as he looked wide eyed over the lake.

"It's alright Cole we'll help them." Solas said attempting to console the fade touched boy.

"Varric you think Hawk and this warden can wait? I can't in good conscience leave these people to fend off the undead. We're going to have to do something about it." Drakken said not bothering to dismount.

"You're the boss." Varric snapped a playful salute.

"Harding send word back to Skyhold, we're going to see to this town first." The Inquisitor said to the rather young looking female dwarf who lead up the Inquisitions' scouts. To her credit she briskly snapped a far more serious salute then Varric "Yes sir!, and your worship be careful."

With that the group turned their mounts and headed up the hillside to the village of Crestwood. The wind drove the rain every which way up under cloaks and armor. The village itself was made of clusters of small wooden one room cottages. A few houses had walled in gardens that had long been neglected as the party followed a villager, brave enough to be outside to the Mayor's house. Once inside the mayor told them how he had to flood Old Crestwood during the last blight and now the dead rose from the waters to attack the village.

Both Drakken and Solas went on to explain that the rising of the dead was due to a large fade rift in the center of the lake, the churning light could be seen out the mayors window. Hesitantly the mayor told them their maybe a way to drain the lake by switch the damn controls. Problem was damn access was through a fort now occupied by brigands and bandits. Undaunted Drakken went back to the camp and gathered the scouts and a few advance soldiers for a assault on the fort.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow over 300 views just in February now, leave some reviews so I know what you all think! As always thank you so much for reading.**

Chapter12

* * *

Scout Harding came galloping into Skyhold the guards barely able to rise the gates high enough as she ducked on her pony. "Seeker, Commander!" the dwarven lass was shouting as her mounts clattering hooves skidded to a stop in the snow. The hard ridden beasts chest heaved as it's nostrils flared. Harding dismounted before the stable hands could hold the pony for her. Aides had already gone to fetch "the council" and soon enough Cullen, Leliana, Cassandra, and Josephine were descending the stairs in a rush. The sudden uproar of commotion got just about everyone's attention including Dorian's as he slipped closer in order to hear. "His worshipped in wounded in Crestwood!" the poor dwarf huffed out still catching her breath.

"What!?" Cassandra roared.

Cullen took the dwarf carefully by both shoulders and kneeled down "Tell us what happened, he still lives?"

"He's still alive." Harding confirmed "Just in pretty rough shape."

"Thank the Maker." Cullen sighed in relief.

"I'll make a long story short," Harding began. "The town was being besieged by undead and the Inquisitor wanted to help but the problem was the rift was out in a lake. He has to drain the lake but the dam was in a fort that was occupied by bandits. "

Dorian gripped the stone of the doorway listening carefully with a pang of guilt. _I should have been with him instead I was drowning my problems in drink. Brilliant Dorian,_ he thought to himself.

"Why didn't he wait for back up?" Cullen demanded.

"Honestly? We scouted before he broke the gates down it didn't seem like so many we couldn't handle." Harding went on. "Things just happened." Cassandra was now pacing like a caged lion "What things?"

"Their leader was just, I don't know if he had giant blood in him or not but he was huge! It was all the Herald could do to keep him off us so we could pick off the other bandits. His worship was holding his own, the other warrior was bigger but slower. The herald had to keep the man on the defense though so he was being aggressive forcing that giant of a man to keep stepping back. Despite that he had no way to get a good hit in. It had been raining nonstop and I guess he didn't realize how slick the stone was..they..they both went over the ramparts."

Dorian's heart sunk, the last thing he had said to Drakken was they could never be. Had he made the elf reckless? Not only that he was suddenly scared he'd lose him, Dorian hadn't had someone worth losing in some time now besides Felix who now was most likely dead, he didn't want to lose Drakken too.

Cassandra looked ready to hit something, Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose, Josephine gasped. Leliana was the one that bade her continue. "But you said he's not dead?"

"No but, when we looked over I guess the Herald used the force of the fall to drive his sword into the brutes chest, even through the man's plate armor." Harding couldn't help but sound a bit impressed. "His worship was laying to the side he must of rolled off but he wasn't answering us. Solas rushed down and said he was still breathing and told me to get reinforcements to hold the Fort, and healing supplies. I came as fast as that poor pony could run."

"You should have sent ravens." Leliana chided. "We would have gotten word sooner."

"I would have but none of the raven's I sent last week returned, which is another issue." the dwarven scout replied.

"I see, you did good then, I will look into what happened to our raven's. You get something to eat, we'll handle it from here." Leliana reassured Harding.

Dorian stepped out from the doorway to the main hall already pulling on his cloak "I formerly request a place in the "reinforcements". " The mage didn't even wait for a word of approval as he swept by, down the stairs to have a horse saddled. The elf better be worth this Dorian thought for the reinforcements included Bull and his Chargers, Blackwall, Cassandra and Sera. He swore fate was laughing at him at least Krem, Bull's Tevinter born commander and Cassandra talked to Dorian civilly.

Blackwall spurred his horse up next to Dorian who would have preferred the thuggish, dirty, grumpy warden had not. "So Dorian, tell me exactly why a spoiled Tevinter mage wants to fight his own countrymen?" Blackwall asked his tone dripping with venom.

"I know this may be difficult for you to grasp but not all Tevinters are part of the Venatori. Also not all Tevinters believe we're better than anyone else or want to see the old Imperium returned." Dorian replied, he honestly wasn't sure what the grey warden had against him. For a moment his thoughts drifted to Drakken and he somewhat admired the fact the elf seemed to get along just fine with everyone. Even Blackwall always spoke admiringly of the elf.

"Do you really think you can get your claws into the Inquisitor? Do you think he won't see right through you?" Blackwall glared at Dorian.

The Tevinter mage could barely hold back his rage at that gritting his teeth less he set the bearded oaf on fire. "I am not trying to "get my claws" into the inqusitor. The fact Drakken happens to enjoy more civilized company then some flea bitten grey warden is really none of your concern!"

Blackwall grinned knowing he hit a nerve that time. "So the rumors are true you are trying to seduce the Herald."

That was it he was going to set the warden on fire! That grin would be gone when his beard was ablaze. He was just starting to cast when he felt the spell fizzle Cassandra on the other side of him.

"Dorian, what do you think you're doing?" Damn the Seeker and her ability to stop and nullify spells like a templar.

"Teach a old dog a new trick?" Dorian feigned a innocent look.

The Seeker obviously saw right through that "There will be no setting allies on fire, Dorian." Blackwall was about to burst into laughter seeing the mage get his until Cassandra swung her mount around and rode up beside Blackwall. "And I am sure the Inquisitor would be upset if he heard you were goading Dorian. So I am going to pretend none of this happened and you two will behave yourselves, correct?"

"Yes Seeker." Both men said in unison and steered their mounts away from each other.

The rest of the ride Dorian just stayed near Krem and Cassandra as Blackwall and Sera laughed and spoke of how ridiculous nobles apparently were.

* * *

It was mid-day of the second day they reached the Fort with more troops and fresh supplies. Dorian had been growing more frantic as soon as the Inquisition's newest hold was in sight. Already the heraldry fluttered from the towers. Still the rain fell just like Harding said it seemed to never stop. Dorian leapt of his horse seeing Solas, he was a swirl of fancy robes as he trotted across the courtyard to him. "Solas tell me he's alright!" the mage demanded.

"He'll make a full recover, he's resting right now." Solas pointed to a nearby tent, the bald headed elven mage seemed to be one of the few that didn't suspect Dorian of ulterior motives. "I suspect he'd be glad to see you."

The tent was small and dark inside, room enough for a cot, a lantern, a small table, and a chair. As soon as Dorian entered he spotted the Herald. Drakken was lying on his back the his head wrapped in bandages that sloped from his left temple to over his right ear. There was the smell of dried blood and the constant pervasive smell of dampness and rain. The elf's right arm was in a makeshift sling and the shoulder a deep purple that radiated down his arm. "Drakken" Dorian kept his voice low he didn't want to startle the elf.

Slowly the Herald turned his head toward the door and opened his eyes "Dorian, is that you? Why are you here?" He tried to sit up but his head swam the moment he tried. "I must look a sight, I heard I won though the other fellow is much worse off."

"That isn't funny Drakken." Dorian said as he started fluffing the rather sad looking pillow that as under the elf's head.

"Well now aren't the roles reversed, suddenly you're the serious one? There is no need to fuss over me, Solas says a few more treatments with his healing magic and I will be fine."

"I will fuss if I damn well please." Dorian retorted sitting on the lone chair once he was satisfied.

Drakken stared at Dorian a moment, he was so hard to figure out sometimes. One day he's breaking off any sort of relationship the next he's rushing to his bedside, fluffing pillows. Granted Drakken found Dorian's fussing rather sweet and he had been tempted to reach up and pull Dorian down to his lips but Dorian had been clear that night on the battlement. "I assume you knew that made me Inquisitor, I didn't want it." Drakken said staring up at the ceiling "In fact after the breech had been stabilized I had planned to go home."

"Home? You have family among your clan?" Dorian asked curiously, last time he'd sat at the elfs bedside Drakken had been unconscious.

"The clan is my family I suppose I have birth parents somewhere but, home is where my clan is." The elf explained as he looked up tracing the seams of tents interior with his eyes.

"Somewhere?" Dorian asked, he didn't quite understand what Drakken was saying.

"Dorian I wasn't born to the Dalish, my mother wanted a better life for me she begged the Dalish to take me. I was just a baby. I don't remember her or why she felt she needed to..abandon me." The elf looked over, there wasn't a shred of regret or sadness in his face or his voice just a matter of fact tone. "The Keeper had no mate or children of her own she raised me as her son. Only a few of the elders liked to remind me of that fact but the some of the others used to say I was as Dalish as Dalish could be. I suppose I had another name once but the Keeper named me, she said dreamed of me before I came delivered to the Clan by a Drake, hence my name."

Dorian sat shocked a moment, he really had no idea Drakken could have ever possibly been a city elf. Drakken was so much more confident. The city elves especially those enslaved to the Imperium kept their head bowed and looked terrified when spoken to, Dorian always assumed that is where calling them "rabbits" came from. The Herald though he reminded Dorian more like a wolf or even a great bear then any scared rabbit.

"Dorian? Surely you did not come all this way to speak of clans and the Dalish." Drakken shifted his weight to see Dorian better.

Dorian had to admit the muscled elf was quite attractive, this was the first time he'd seen Drakken with his tunic off, he was enjoying the show a bit."Actually I came all this way to tell you if you ever go off without me again I will strangle you myself. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you were angry with me, and possibly still drunk." Drakken replied, he wanted so much to just reach out and pull Dorian closer but, Dorian was out of arms reach.

"I was never angry at you."

"No, what was that on the battlement then Dorian?" The elf asked trying his best to keep the hurtful anger he felt from creeping into his deep voice.

"I am, and still am protecting you. People will talk, people will think I am just using you." Dorian tried to explain it better this time he still regretted storming off like a pompous ass before.

"Don't you think I should get a say in that because it hardly matters to me what people say. I didn't chose to be their Herald or their Inquisitor." Drakken opened his left hand as he spoke the tell tale green glow, sometimes he wished it never happened to him.

Dorian was about to reply when a soft "Ahem" came from the tent flap "I am ready to do some more healing Inquisitor, after which I suggest you rest." Solas stepped in casting a look at Dorian. Dorian was just about to leave when Drakken rolled painfully onto his side so he could grab Dorian's robe with his one good hand. "I haven't given up on us yet Dorian." Panting with a groan the elf let go of Dorian's robes still damp and muddy from the ride to Crestwood. "We'll talk, later."

With that Solas shooed Dorian out whispering "I expect he'll be better by morning especially with the lyrium drafts and healing poultices you brought with you." Solas unexpectedly seemed to be the few people who acknowledged the bond between the Tevinter mage and the Dalish warrior.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to all who read! Sorry this was a bit of a wait I have been working on custom cover art for this story (slowly as I am not the best artist!)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Dawn came overcast, cold, and dreary like every other day it seemed it Crestwood. It wasn't till the noise of a busy fort woke Dorian well after the sun had climbed higher in the sky. Still not one to emerge without his hair perfect, well everything perfect it was a bit longer before he stepped from his tent. Swiftly he crossed the soggy courtyard to the Herald's tent only to find the elf was already gone. Spotting "Bull" the giant one eyed Quinari by the fire Dorian raised a hand "Seen our brave leader? I hope he's not gone against Solas's orders."

"Nah boss is up on the battlements, been up there since I woke." With that bull lifted his hand and pointed to a lone cloaked figure barely seen through the misty rain. "He's probably brooding."

Dorian chuckled a moment, whenever someone asked Varric to point out the Inquisitor he would say "Just look for the broody elf, can't miss him." Apparently it was rubbing off on bull. _He maybe broody but he has a good heart. _Dorian thought to himself as he stepped out into the rain bemoaning the fact he just did his hair to himself. He actual fond Drakken's stoic nature it was attractive in almost a mysterious way.

Upon the battlement Drakken as usual seemed to know someone was approaching before most would. "Dorian?" he asked softly wondering why the mage had come looking for him.

"Are you alright? You're up here all alone which in itself is a shame but beyond that your apparently brooding with no one to admire it." Dorian grinned the rain only serving to make his robes cling to his body, a rather impressively.

Drakken chuckled, Dorian always seemed to lighten his mood. "I was just thinking."

"And I was thinking you're going to catch your death, standing up here your tunic isn't even buttoned." Sure enough the elf stood there holding his tunic and cloak shut with his left hand. Only his left arm was through the sleeve the right just draped over his sling.

"I found it a bit hard, fastening a tunic with one hand." The elf admitted a bit of a blush not only because he despised feeling a bit helpless but because Dorian really was a handsome sight in his rain drenched robes.

"Here just let me help you." Dorian said as he buttoned the tunic as best he could without moving Drakken's right injured arm.

"Dorian you need to stop that." The elf sighed.

"Stop what, helping you?" Dorian said canting his head questionably to the side.

"Stop flirting" The elf said it didn't help Dorian was standing so close now, he could smell the sandalwood and jasmine he always associated with Dorian. "Really just stop."

"Do you really, truly want me to stop?" Dorian teased, he couldn't help himself sometimes. He wanted the elf, just not the broken heart that would eventually come with it.

Drakken could take it no longer, _damn it Dorian_ he thought to himself as he caught Dorian's shoulder with his good hand and leaned in pressing his lips to his just for a moment. Backing away only slightly Drakken growled lowly "My answer is still the same I won't just be a conquest and you need to..just never mind. "

"He was going to say, you need to stop being afraid." Cole seemed to materialize out of the mist right by them.

"Fasta Vaas! You need to stop that!" Dorian was halfway to launching a fire ball having stepped protectively in front of the injured and unarmed elf.

Drakken smirked finding it a bit adorable, Dorian standing there in a rather possessive pose. The elf cleared his throat. "Actually I need a favor from you both."

"You want help?" Cole sounded almost excited peering up from beneath the overly large hat.

"Yes Cole, I need you, Dorian, Bull and Cassandra to go out to the dam through the bottom of the fort. The controls to drain the lake are out there, hopefully nothing else. Regardless I don't want anyone out there alone. It will take at least a day to drain the lake by then Solas should have me better." The elf's eyes drifted toward the dam then back to Dorian. "I would ask Solas instead but I need him."

"To heal you, I understand. And you need someone who will figure out how to use the controls or can use magic to repair them if need be, or magic to make them work. Versus someone who may smash them to bits in frustration." Dorian nodded, actually he was glad for a chance to prove himself even a little bit. In addition the talk turning to something that needed to be done thankfully steered it away from him and his fears.

"Exactly" the Herald replied letting out a breath. Still he was hopeful Dorian would open up, eventually.

* * *

From the fort's walls the elf watch the company start off across the bridge when a shadow to the north caught his eye looming larger as it picked up speed toward the damn. "Fenedhis!" the herald half slid, half ran down the battlement stairs "Dragon!" he yelled snatching a long sword, something he could wield one handed from a rack. "Blackwall! Sera! Varric! Dragon!" Drakken yelled once more still in motion, charging through the muddy courtyard through the doorway recklessly toward the dam.

Solas ran after him "Your in no shape to fight!"

The shadow had quickly become a massive dragon that flew low over the fort heading for the damn. The dragon belched fire just barely missing the others already caught on the open top of the damn. Blackwall, Sera, Solas, and Drakken panted as they watched their companions scrambled into the building perched atop the dam. Having lost its quarry the dragon wheeled a tight turn mid-air and flew back to the north.

"Crap that was close." Sera pointed out the obvious.

"What were you thinking Drakken?" Solas asked. "Charging out here, your armor isn't even on, your injured." The elf mage chided as he finally caught up.

"I was thinking I am in no mood to see friends die, not today, not ever. I won't stand idly by and watch it."

"Sometimes your too reckless." Solas went on.

"Wot's wrong with reckless? I'd say he's bein' brave, roight? No coin for the scared I'd say." Sera chimed in.

"Doesn't matter, the dragon left. Now for my armor." Drakken began to stride off leaning the bare sword, flat side to his shoulder as he walked.

"And why do you need your armor?" Solas asked.

"To wear." Drakken answered smoothly as Blackwall chuckled a bit.

The bald headed elf mage pointed to the bearded grey warden "Don't encourage him." Looking back to the younger elvhen warrior "I hope you don't intend to go after the dragon."

"Not today, today I am just going to find it's nest. It's too close to Crestwood and us. Tomorrow I am going to deal with it, unless I am left with no choice." Drakken replied not breaking his stride.

Solas sighed seeing there was no dissuading him. "At least let me heal you more than help you into armor if you're so bent on being foolish."

* * *

When Dorian, Bull, Cassandra, and Cole returned they found Solas pacing just inside the fort. The rain continued it's never ending drizzle as the elf mage trudged back and forth in the muddy courtyard. The roaring cascade of water from the now open dam buzzed in the background. Cassandra sensed something was wrong almost immediately. "Solas, where is the Inquisitor?" her eyes darting around the fort's interior. "And Sera, Varric, Blackwall?"

"He at least as enough sense not to go off completely alone." Solas huffed his annoyance with the head strong dalish elf clear. "Our Herald decided he wanted to track down the dragon."

"What!?" Cassandra rushed forward grabbing Solas by the collar of his cloak and physically shaking the slighter elf.

"Of all the.." Dorian grumbled. "Did no one think to stop him?"

Solas held up his hands placating the angry Seeker and Dorian "I tried, you know how Drakken gets." To his credit the elven mage kept himself under control knowing aggression was often the Seeker's first reaction but she'd calm soon enough and think.

Cassandra was already letting go of her clutch on Solas and offering a apologetic nod. "Then we go after him." Cassandra said waiving a page to saddled a horse.

"Probably should." Solas added "His plan was to find the dragon, watch it and if it tried to fly off perhaps to pin you on the dam he was going to distract it."

"What?!" Cassandra's head snapped about.

"Wait, yes what?" added Dorian his arms crossed.

"I think his exact words were, _I intend to keep it busy if need be by being loud and tasty looking_. He was very concerned it would return and catch you all in the open, other than the one building on the dam there is no shelter from there to the fort."

"We did notice when it showed up the first time." Dorian quipped as their horses were brought out.

"The watch on the battlement said he went North." Solas filled them all in.

With a nod of understanding Cassandra spurred her horse ducking under the still rising gate, a thunderous roar of hoof beats as four rode out after the Inquisitor. Cassandra couldn't decide to be furious or impressed, it sounded a bit like something she would have done herself but she was not the Inquisitor and her loss would not be felt as keenly. The thought made her spur her mount harder as she swore to have a few words with the wayward elf.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you too all my readers and ****Trekkieb5 for the review I shall keep writing!**

* * *

Chapter 14

When they caught up to the Inquisitor they found him, Blackwall and Varric with their backs pressed to a large stone. Sera was peeking over the top of the boulder that served as their hiding spot.

"Shit it's big. I wonder 'ow many arrows." Sera contemplated.

"That is the tenth time you have wondered that, what is it doing now?" Varric hissed lowly.

"It's jus' sittin' up there all 'igh and mighty like, I vote we kill it! I bet there's gold for dragon scales." Sera replied brushing back her short cut blonde hair.

"I swore to Solas I'd only engage it if I had to today." Drakken added as Cassandra, Bull, Dorian, and Cole, crept around from the bend in road having saw the dragon from a distance. Both the elf's and Blackwall's armor were blood splattered apparently they had run into some trouble on the road.

"Well that explains the dead bandits on the road." Cassandra said as they came closer to the four behind the rock noting the blood splashed armor. "But not why you foolishly came out here."

Drakken raised his chin indignantly "I came out here to make sure you were successful in opening the dam, which I assume you were."

"All right! We're going to kill it, right, please say yes boss!" The quinari yelled so loud, practically drooling over the thought that the dragons head snapped to their hiding spot.

"Shit!" Varric spat "We got its attention now, incoming!"

With that everyone scattered to make getting more than one person with dragon fire much harder. After several attempts to merely pick off the invaders with fire the dragon landed seeing this may need a more direct action, plus it was hungry. From his spot behind the Inquisitor Dorian could see him and bull share a look, then a grin. _Dammit, what is he up to?_ Dorian thought but it was soon answered as Bull and Drakken roared battle cries in unison great blades in the air and charged the dragon. Honestly Dorian had never seen anyone brave, or stupid enough to charge such a beast before. The two split apart as soon as they were in striking distance of the dragon, Blackwall stepped in between them seeming to figure out what the other two were up to. First Drakken, then Bull, then Blackwall would yell and strike getting the dragons full attention while the others would take advantage. Dorian threw up shields as often as he could before Cassanda waded with the with four warriors circling the dragon and keeping it distracted, it was a easier fight then Dorian expected.

When it was finally over and steam rose from the giant beasts body no one approached the elf as he stood there his sword tip to the ground. Everyone knew about the wild eyed look that would come over the Inquisitor in the heat of battle and it was the only time anyone worried he would possibly harm them. It was Dorian who finally walked up making sure to clear his throat loudly, he didn't want to surprise the elf. "Drakken?"

The Inquisitor spun about snatching the great blade into the air with a low growl and then stood there, blinked a moment. "Oh, Dorian it's just you." With that he wiped his blade clean on the dragons scales and sheathed his blade as if that wild eyed, crazed look had not been there at all. Next the elf produced a vial pressing it up to a nasty gash the dragon suffered letting it fill with the beasts blood.

"What pray tell are you doing Drakken? Usually only mages want dragon blood..makes for some powerful blood magic I hear." the tanned Tevinter mage asked as he leaned on his staff watching the elf.

"I need it, for something." the elf replied corking the vial of grisly contents.

"For?" Dorian persisted.

"He's going to drink it." Once again Cole emerged seemingly out of nowhere. "So many, I'm not enough, I need to be more."

Dorian's head snapped from Cole back to Drakken "Please tell me he's not saying what I think he's saying. That is madness! Why would you drink it?"

Cassandra must have overheard the exchange so she sauntered over her armor covered in blood just like the Inquisitors, Bulls, and Blackwall's. No doubt some of the blood was theirs as well. "You plan to become a reaver don't you?" She asked in her heavy Nevarran accent, a slight tone of disapproval.

"I do." the elf replied flatly.

"Will someone please tell me what a reaver is!" Dorian practically yelled, he wasn't sure he liked this idea.

"The Pentaghasts drank dragon blood in order to harness some of the power of the beasts they hunted, it made them very formidable warriors. It's not practiced any longer because some grew greedy in their need for more power. They drank dragon blood till it drove them made and they had to be put down like rabid dogs, very dangerous rabid dogs." The seeker scowled clearly she didn't like this idea either.

"I am not going to just keep drinking it, this is one time." the elf said tucking away the vial.

"Why?" Dorian stepped closer putting a hand on Drakken's shoulder "Your already one of our best warriors, why do you need to be more?"

"Because our enemy is more, he's not just a magister, he's a dark spawn, with his own dragon no less! I am just a elf." Drakken growled shaking his head a dark look cast upon his face.

"You're not -just a elf- to me and you know that...I think." Dorian said sliding his hand down to the elf's armor-less bicep. The elf was warm as Dorian looked down at his hand only a shade or two darker then the forest life tan of the elf.

Drakken looked wide eyed at Dorian a moment, had the mage just admitted to more than just pressuring him for a romp in the bedroom? "Maybe I know that Dorian." He said softly " but this isn't up for debate." With that the elf pulled away and started to walk back up the road toward his hart that was hidden over the ridge. "We'll send people to get what we can use of the dragon. Tomorrow we see about the rift in the lake." He said in commanding tones glancing over his shoulder. Drakken would do just about anything for Dorian but he hadn't forgotten the terrible future they both saw. He swore he'd do everything in his power to stop it if that meant drinking dragons blood and risking madness, so be it.


End file.
